Herzschlag aus Eis
by Dyva
Summary: Schuldig will herausfinden, was unter der Leere von Nagis Gedanken verborgen liegt. Ein grausames Spiel beginnt. Rating, Warning and Pairing may change. Please Read and Review!!
1. Prolog

Autor: Diva  
Titel: Herzschlag aus Eis  
Teil: Prologue  
Pairing: Well, I haven't any idea yet. First it`ll be Nagi/Schu, but later? Suggestions are welcomed!  
Disclaimer: Jo, Weiß gehört mir zwar nicht, aber ich kann sie trotzdem missbrauchen. Ich bekomme kein Geld, aber es reicht, um mir ein Laptop zu leisten und überall meine kranken Ideen aufzuschreiben. Herz, was begehrst du mehr? Nichts. (Ein gefesselter Schu zum Valentinstag wär trotzdem nett.) Also bitte, lasst mich in Ruhe. Bin klein, arm und schwach und muss mir mit Farfie ne Zelle teilen...  
Vorwort: Hm ja, also...ich...weiß nichts zu sagen. Außer, dass ich mehr schlafen sollte.  
  
  
*  
  
Sein Blick glitt ein letztes Mal über die zwei toten Körper auf dem gekachelten Boden. Weiße Haut auf weißem Porzellan. Makellos. Leblos. Sprachlos. Sie würden ihn nie wieder ein Monster nennen. Mit zerrissenen Stimmbändern sprach es sich schlecht.  
Nagi setze seine Kräfte ein und schloss ihre Augenlider. Diese unwissenden Augen würden ihn nie wieder verletzen.  
Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ den Waschraum.   
Die beiden Mädchenleichen blieben vergessen zurück. Mit gebrochenen Beinen würden sie nie wieder irgendwohin laufen.  
Er ging den Flur entlang, hinaus ins Freie. Sein Körper brauchte jetzt Sonnenlicht.   
Ein nachdenkliches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er sich das Geräusch brechender Knochen in Erinnerung rief. Den Moment des Sterbens. Wenn nicht nur der Körper, sondern auch die Seele brach. Die Lebenskraft mit einem einzigen Fingerzeig aus ihnen heraus gequetscht. Es hatte weniger Mühe gemacht als eine Orange zu schälen.  
Während er sich auf einer kleinen weißen Mauer vor dem Schulgebäude niederließ, schloss er die Augen und seufzte. Sie waren selbst Schuld, dachte er und atmete das Sonnenlicht ein, hätten sie ihn nicht provoziert, würden sie jetzt noch leben.  
Hätte, wäre, wenn und aber - das zählte nicht. Er hatte sie umgebracht, Punkt.  
Es hatte ihm weder Freud noch Leid bereitet, es war einfach nur der Tod.   
Irgendwann starb jeder. Auch er. Das zu bedauern oder sich sogar davor zu fürchten, war völlig sinnlos. Der Tod war eine dunkle, unumstößliche Wahrheit, der man einfach ins Auge sehen musste. Und wenn nicht...nunja, dann war es auch egal. Er holte einen so oder so. Tod und Leben machten keinen Unterschied, in keiner Weise. Es wurde gegeben und genommen. Auch einem Mörder wie ihm. Er brauchte sich also keine Gedanken machen. Genauso wenig, wie er sich Schuldgefühle machen musste.   
Jeder mordete irgendwen oder irgend etwas, um selbst zu überleben.   
Der Mord war nicht immer körperlich oder sichtbar, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er da war.  
Wieder dachte er an das Geräusch, das ein Herz machte, bevor es seine Arbeit einstellte.  
Ein normaler Schlag. Wie unzählige Male zuvor und unzählige Male, die es noch hätte geben können. Manchmal lauter, manchmal leiser, aber immer verlässlich.  
Ein Herzschlag weiß nicht, dass er der letzte ist, denn er lebt nur für den Moment und hat weder Vergangenheit noch Zukunft. Manchmal fühlte er sich selbst wie ein einzelner Herzschlag, der nicht wusste, warum oder für welches Herz er schlug und es trotzdem tat. Ersetzte nicht jeder neue Herzschlag kaltblütig den alten? Er tat also nur seine Pflicht. Niemand konnte ihn dafür verantwortlich machen, jeder, der es versuchte, würde auch ausgelöscht. Seine Hände waren schmutzig, aber das Blut daran war sauber.  
Unschuld war Licht. Er lebte auf der dunklen Seite, aber auch er war bloß ein Kind.  
Uralt im Innern, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Kind.   
Unschuldig.  
Er lächelte müde. Irgendwie war es beinahe zu einfach gewesen, die beiden anderen ach so unschuldigen Kinder zu töten. Menschen brachen so leicht. So schwach, oh, so erbärmlich schwach.  
"Hm, Chibi, deine Verzweiflung ist echt... süß..."  
"Ich bin nicht verzweifelt." sagte Nagi ruhig und löste den Arm, der sich um seine Taille gelegt hatte, wieder. Aus kühlen Augen sah er zu Schuldig auf.  
Dieser grinste nur und beugte sich zu ihm herunter, plazierte seine Hände wieder auf Nagis Hüften.   
"Nein? Du fühlst dich nicht hilflos und verzweifelt? Und wenn ich das hier tue?"  
Nagi zeigte keine Reaktion, als Schuldig sich seinem Gesicht noch weiter näherte. Dieser arrogante Mastermind würde ihn nicht aus der Reserve locken. Sein Herz schlug ganz ruhig.   
"Schuldig!! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du dich nicht an kleinen Kindern vergreifen sollst?"  
Der tadelnde Ton ließ Schuldig innehalten, noch bevor sich ihre Lippen endgültig berührt hatten. Er kannte ihn nur zu gut.  
"Ich glaube, wir müssen das verschieben." Damit ließ er von Nagi ab und wandte sich Crawford zu, der sie aus einiger Entfernung mit seinem ungeduldigen Blick taxierte.   
Theatralisch seufzend stemmte Schuldig einen Arm in die Hüfte. "Bradley, du bist ein elender Spielverderber."  
Crawford blieb unbeeindruckt, maß ihn mit einem weiteren Blick, und wandte sich dem schwarzen Mercedes zu, den er hinter sich geparkt hatte.   
Wortlos stand Nagi auf und folgte dem stummen Befehl. Er setzte sich zu Farfarello auf die Rückbank. Nachdem er den Moment noch ein bisschen wie einen zähen Kaugummi gedehnt hatte, ließ sich auch Schuldig dazu herab, in das Auto einzusteigen.  
Nicht ohne nochmals laut zu murren, versteht sich. Viel lieber hätte er sich neben Nagi gesetzt, um den Kleinen noch ein bisschen zu ärgern, aber Farfie verschob man nicht von seinem Platz, wenn er nicht verschoben werden wollte.   
Aber hey, wozu war er schließlich Telepath?  
Er schloss die Augen, lehnte sich zurück und tastete nach Nagis Gedanken.  
Es war gar nicht so leicht ihn überhaupt zu ordnen. Wenn er nicht wüsste, wo Nagi saß, hätte er ihn gar nicht gefunden.   
'Du bist gar nicht leicht zu finden, kiddo. Besonders viele Gedanken sendest du nicht gerade aus.'   
'Lass mich in Ruhe, Schuldig.' Nagis Stimme war selbst in Gedanken ruhig und emotionslos. Schuldig grinste breit. Dieses unschuldige kleine Kind war so traurig... ah, wie verlockend... diese zuckersüße Leere.  
'Nana, nicht so unhöflich.'  
'Was willst du?'  
'Dich.'  
'Aha.'   
'Ich frage mich, was unter der ganzen Leere in dir verborgen liegt, Nagi-chan.'  
'Nichts.'  
'Glaub ich nicht. Aber es wird mir eine Freude sein, es herauszufinden.'  
'Nerv nicht.'  
'Du bist so süß, chibi.'  
'Lass mich einfach in Ruhe.'  
'Schon weg. Wir haben später noch sehr, sehr viel Zeit.'  
Nagi antwortete nicht mehr. Es war auch nicht nötig. Schuldig war mit sich selbst zufrieden und ließ ihn in Ruhe. Nagi spürte, auch ohne emphatische Kräfte, in welche Richtung Schuldigs Phantasien gerade drifteten und das gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
Aber egal, das war doch wirklich egal.  
Er öffnete die Augen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die sonnige Landschaft glitt lautlos an seinem abgedunkelten Fenster vorbei.   
Er sah Kinder, die von der Schule nach Hause gingen und sich unterhielten.  
Er sah Kinder, die miteinander spielten und Bällen hinterher jagten.  
Er sah Kinder, die mit ihren Eltern spazieren gingen und lachten.  
Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hätte er sich gewünscht, eins dieser Kinder sein zu können. Aber das war vorbei.  
Es gab keine Hoffnung für jemanden wie ihn. Macht bedeutete Einsamkeit. So war es eben. Daran änderte niemand etwas. Warum gegen einen Schatten ankämpfen, wenn man sich in der Dunkelheit treiben lassen konnte?  
Er ließ das Geräusch des Motors in sich strömen, es zum Motor seines Bluts werden, seinem Herzschlag. Die Gedanken strömten durch ihn hindurch und ließen ihn leer zurück.  
"Wir werden für Mister Martin arbeiten." sagte Crawford plötzlich und zog damit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Inzwischen hatte er den Wagen in eine schattigere Gegend gelenkt. Eine breite Allee mit hohen Kirschbäumen und großen, gepflegten Vorgärten, was an sich schon ein unerträglicher Luxus in Japan war, aber die riesigen Häuser dahinter waren erst Recht der reine Wahnsinn. Nagi ließ es kalt.   
Geld war nichts, was ihn beeindruckte.  
Ihn beeindruckte überhaupt nichts.  
Er blieb ruhig und hörte zu, wie Schuldig sich nach den Details erkundigte.   
Das war also der Grund, warum sie ihn von der Schule abgeholt hatten.  
Auch gut. Sie würden diesen Mann und seine Familie also für einen Abend beschützen.  
Wie einfach.  
"Du kümmerst dich um die Tochter, Schuldig um die Frau und ich um den Mann. Farfarello wird dir helfen."   
Nagi nickte gehorsam.  
Das klang nach einem guten Auftrag. Er dürfte keine besonderen Schwierigkeiten machen. Obwohl, irgendwie hätte er Lust gehabt heute jemanden zu töten.  
Dann eben nicht. Es würden sich schon andere Gelegenheiten bieten.  
Der Wagen hielt und sie stiegen aus.  
Schuldig ging auffällig eng hinter Nagi her, bis Crawford ihm schließlich eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und zurückhielt.  
"Nicht jetzt!"  
"Pah! Ich lass mir von dir doch nicht den Spaß verderben."  
"Ich sagte, nicht jetzt, und ich meine es so. Was ihr später macht ist mir egal, aber jetzt wirst du dich gefälligst auf die Mission konzentrieren."  
Dem Blick, mit dem Crawford Schuldig maß, wäre ein Bad in Flüssiggas vorzuziehen gewesen. Missbillig schnaubend wandte Schuldig sich ab. Sollte Crawford für den Moment seinen Willen haben. Er konnte warten. Den Kleinen würde er schon noch zum schreien bringen. Alles eine Frage der Zeit.  
  
*  
End of Prologue  
  
Oh ye... was habe ich getan? Schsuchu steigt dem armen Nagi nach. Will das überhaupt jemand lesen? *vergrab* Buhu... nicht mal meine kranke Phantasie mag mich noch... 


	2. Longing for your cold embrace

Autor: Diva  
Teil: 1/4 (glaub ich...^-^")  
Disclaimer: Nicht mir, nie gewesen! Ich hab sie nicht mal angefasst T-T (nur sich gegenseitig anfassen lassen *davonschleich*)  
Vorwort: Ha, ich hab Reviews bekommen...*freudentanz* yuchu!!  
Hey, ich mag Schuschu auch! Is so ziemlich mein Favorit... zusammen mit Aya (*hust* Flammen der Schuld *hust*) Und am Ende... *g* Aber, ich will ja nicht spoilern. Offene Dramen liegen mir nicht.  
Ich mag jeden Chara aus ganz besonderen Gründen! Sogar Farfie... Ich plane eine Entstehungsgeschichte zu Schwarz, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob das jemand lesen will?? Naya, als ob das meine Idee davon abhalten würde, sich durch meine Finger zu quetschen...Aber meinem Ego würde es helfen...*egovergräbtsich*  
However, back to basics: Here we go.  
  
  
Herzschlag aus Eis   
  
Act one - Longing for your cold embrace  
  
Das Haus war genauso groß und luxuriös, wie er erwartet hatte. Pure Geldverschwendung, wohin er auch sah, dachte Nagi, nachdem er seinen Rundgang durchs Haus beendet hatte. Jetzt saßen sie in einem großen Wohnzimmer, das eher einem Salon aus dem venezianischen London ähnelte, und warteten auf Crawford und ihren Auftraggeber. Still seufzend strich er mit den Fingern über das Samtbrokat eines Kissens, das neben ihm auf dem Sofa lag. Sanft, so sanft. Er fuhr über die beinahe unsichtbaren, dafür aber sehr edlen Stickereien und lächelte verträumt. Ein wunderbares Gefühl, der rauhe Widerstand auf dem glatten Stoff. Ein zaghaftes Gefühl von Halt.   
"Weißt du Chibi, wenn du jemanden brauchst, der dich hält...Ich hätte da was im Angebot..."  
Nagi zog seine Hand zurück, ruhig und ohne Hast, und erwiderte Schuldigs provokanten Blick kühl. Der Deutsche saß neben ihm und grinste.   
"Worauf möchtest du hinaus?" Als Schuldig nur noch breiter grinste, gab er es auf, eine vernünftige Antwort zu erhoffen. "Vergiss es, ich will es gar nicht wissen.", meinte er gelangweilt und wandte sich wieder dem äußerst interessanten Kissen zu. Auf einmal spürte er eine Hand, die sich auf seinen Oberschenkel legte.   
Nicht wirklich überrascht, schloss er seine Beine und schob Schuldigs Hand beiseite. Noch weniger davon überrascht, dass die Hand dort nach einer Sekunde  
wieder lag, drehte er sich zu Schuldig um und starrte ihn unbeeindruckt an.   
"Lass das."  
"Was denn, kiddo?" Lasziv grinsend beugte Schuldig sich zu ihm herüber, die Hand weiter zwischen Nagis Beine führend. "Schüchtern?"  
"Nimm deine Hand da weg."   
"Uhm, sei doch nicht so ein prüdes Spielzeug. Das langweilt mich."   
"Nun, ich bin nicht dazu da, dich zu unterhalten."  
`Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden.`  
`Ich warne dich.`  
`Wovor, Chibi?`  
"Ich könnte dir weh tun."  
"Nicht doch. So böse Drohungen aus so einem hübschen Mund."  
"Hör auf."  
"Dass du dich wehrst, überrascht mich."  
Nagi funkelte ihn einen Moment an und Schuldig hätte sich bei diesem wundervollen Anblick beinahe selbst vergessen, aber da war das Glühen auch schon wieder erloschen. Verdammt! fluchte Schuldig innerlich. Sein Triumph war so kurz gewesen, dass er ihn nicht hatte genießen können. Nagi war wieder völlig ruhig, die Augen unbeeindruckt und ausdruckslos. "Lass mich in Ruhe, Schuldig."  
Eine Stimme wie Eis. Trauriges, verletzendes Eisgeflüster. So ruhig... so kalt, dass es weh tat. Oh wie sehr verlangte es Schuldig danach, dieses kalte Feuer in Nagi zu schüren, bis sie beide darin verbrannten... Aber nicht jetzt, noch nicht, mahnte er sich.  
"Hm, na gut, na gut. Aber nur, weil Crawfie sonst bös wird."  
Schuldig entfernte sich grinsend und warf Crawford, der just in diesem Moment den Raum betrat, einen unschuldigen Blick zu. "Hi Bradley, du kommst gerade richtig. Nagi-wagi-chan," er legte einen Arm um Nagi, "und ich haben uns gerade gefragt, wann du wohl endlich auftauchen wirst. Haben dich soo furchtbar doll vermisst."  
"Aha." Crawford ignorierte Schuldig kühl und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Hinter ihm trat ein etwas älterer Mann hervor, der sie scharf musterte.  
"Nagi, Schuldig, das ist Mister Marten, unser Auftraggeber."  
Er hielt zwei Fotos hoch und Nagi zog sie mit seinen Kräften zu sich.  
Er musterte die Bilder, auf einem ein Mädchen, auf dem anderen eine junge Frau.  
Crawford nickte Mister Marten knapp zu und dieser begann: "Das eine ist meine Tochter, Mika, das andere meine Frau Sophie." Schuldig, der mittlerweile die Fotos vor sich hatte, runzelte die Stirn. Sophie und Mika, schön und gut, aber wer war wer? Beide schienen verdammt jung. Er sah auf, doch Crawford hieß ihm mit einem Blick, jetzt besser keine Fragen zu stellen, also schlüpfte er blitzschnell unbemerkt in den Kopf dieses ominösen Martens und nahm sich die Antwort einfach. Er teilte sie großzügig mit Nagi und beide nahmen ein Foto.  
Mika, das blonde Mädchen mit den großen blauen Augen für Nagi und die große Brünette mit dem naiven Gesichtsausdruck für Schuldig. Geschmäcker hatte der Kerl. Wenn seine Frau auch nur einen Tag älter als zwanzig war, würde er sich eigenhändig zu Farfie in die Zelle sperren.   
Nagi hörte diese Gedanken mehr oder weniger freiwillig, da sie immer noch verbunden waren, und meinte bloß, dass es sie nichts anginge und er nicht so einen Blödsinn denken solle.  
"Und ich kann mich auf euch verlassen," verlangte Mister Martens zu wissen.  
"Natürlich.", versicherte Crawford entschlossen.  
"Gut." Sein Blick ruhte einen Moment zu lange auf Nagi, als dass es Schuldig hätte entgehen können, dann verabschiedete er sich. "Also, bis dann."  
Und schon hatte er auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und war mit harschen Schritten im Flur verschwunden.  
Schuldig kicherte leise. "Wow, was ein Abgang! Das nenn ich nen sympathischen Kerl. Unser Bradley hätte es nicht besser hinbekommen..."  
Wieder ignorierte Crawford Schuldigs Sprüche, obwohl es ihm angesichts der erneuten Erwähnung seines Vornamens schon etwas schwerer fiel.  
Sein Blick war unberührt auf Nagi gerichtet. Der Jüngste Assassin verstand, erhob sich leichtfertig und folgte ihm, als er sich umdrehte und ebenfalls in Richtung Flur ging.   
"Hey, du kannst mir nicht einfach mein Spielzeug wegnehmen." Maulte Schuldig hinterher, doch niemand antwortete ihm.  
"Menno..." Schmollend räkelte er sich dem Sofa entgegen. "...was glaubt der, wer er ist. Einfach mein kleines Püppchen klauen...Pah! Ich krieg es ja doch noch."  
Nachdem er sich eine Weile auf dem Sofa geräkelt und letzte Details an seinem Plan verbessert hatte, stand er schließlich auf.  
"Uff, na gut, Gut Ding will Weile haben. Geh ich eben erst mal Farfie füttern. Den armen Kerl haben sie in den Keller gesperrt." Er kicherte leise.  
Ja, ein bisschen mit Farfie spielen, würde ihn bis zum Abend gut beschäftigen.  
  
+  
  
"Und du machst nie etwas Verrücktes? Keine ekligen Eigenheiten?"  
Nagi sah Mika nur irritiert an. Das blonde Mädchen kicherte.  
Der Walzer im Hintergrund lief aus, wurde nahtlos gegen einen anderen, etwas leiseren eingetauscht. Sie bewegten sich weiter im Takt, die Mienen unverändert.  
"Na, ich meine... zum Beispiel Essgewohnheiten. Ich zum Beispiel steh auf Shrimps mit Honig... Du isst doch, oder?"  
Das entlockte Nagi tatsächlich ein leichtes Lächeln. Eigentlich war sie gar nicht so unsympathisch. Relativ gesehen, natürlich.   
"Mehr als du bestimmt."  
"Ich mein ja nur, du bist so zierlich. Man kann gar nicht unterscheiden, wer von uns das Mädchen ist...so hübsch bist du."  
Jede Antwort wäre ihm jetzt unangenehm gewesen, aber er lächelte weiter.  
Warum konnte nicht jeder Job so angenehm sein?  
Für einen seltsamen Moment lang fühlte er sich völlig entspannt und ruhig. Auf ungezwungene Weise.  
Sein Blick schweifte durch den Ballsaal, traf als erstes Schuldig, der am Buffet stand und offensichtlich großen Spaß dabei hatte, mit der Frau ihres Auftraggebers, Sophie, zu flirten. Seine orangenen Haare, der weiße, maßgeschneiderte Anzug, das amüsierte Glitzern in den grünen Augen... Nur ein Blinder hätte ihn übersehen können, so sehr stach er aus der Menge heraus. Nagi zuckte zusammen, als Schuldig seinen Blick auffing und erwiderte... diese dunkle Aura machte ihm Angst... wie Luzifer persönlich. Das amüsierte Grinsen in Schuldigs Gesicht wurde einen Wimpernschlag lang beinahe dämonisch. "Vielleicht hast du gar nicht so Unrecht, Chibi. Wie wär´s mit einem ... Teufelstanz??" Die lautlose Frage bohrte sich in seinen Kopf und dann war der Eindruck auch schon verschwunden, zusammen mit Schuldigs Gestalt vor seinen Augen. Er und Sophie hatten wie von Geisterhand die Plätze getauscht und plötzlich sah er nicht mehr Schuldigs sondern Sophies Gesicht. Er blinzelte verwirrt und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Körper in seinen Armen, der nur minimal kleiner war als er selbst. Mika lächelte immer noch, als er ihr wieder ins Gesicht sah.  
"Sag mal, Nagi, ist es dir unangenehm, mit mir tanzen zu müssen?"  
Wieder war einen Moment verwirrt...aber das legte sich so schnell wieder, wie ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.   
"Nein, ich tanze sehr gerne mit dir." Das war die Wahrheit. Es erfüllte ihn mit großer Ruhe, einfach nur durch den Raum zu schweben, getragen von der Musik und der leichten Umarmung dieses Mädchens. Sie war eine angenehme Auffrischung, eine zarte Brise in den stürmischen Winden, die sonst an ihm zerrten...  
Es war ... angenehm.  
Wieder verlor sich sein Blick darin, durch den Raum zu schweifen, diesmal traf er Crawford.  
Der war nicht ganz so leicht von der Menge zu unterschieden, in seinem kühlen, makellosen Auftreten passte er perfekt zu den ihn umgebenden Geschäftsmännern.  
Auch Crawford spürte Nagis Blick, vielleicht hatte er ihn auch vorhergesehen, jedenfalls begegnete er ihm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Genau so lang, wie es nötig war, um in Nagi ein ungutes Gefühl aufsteigen zu lassen.  
Irgendetwas war falsch. Er fühlte sich zu gut. Das hier war ein Auftrag. Nachher würde er vielleicht jemanden töten müssen, das sollte sich nicht gut anfühlen.  
Das durfte sich nicht gut anfühlen. Was war los? Wo kam die böse Vorahnung her? Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich seltsam fehl am Platz... fremd, irgendwie.  
Seine Hände lagen noch an der selben Stelle, wie eben, auf ihre Hüfte und in ihrer Hand, seine Füße bewegten sich immer noch rhythmisch im Takt, schwerelos...selbst das Lächeln lag noch auf seinen Lippen, sanft und ehrlich.  
Es war genauso wie noch vor einem Moment und doch erschreckend anders. Seine Bewegungen wurden hohl, waren mit einem Mal so viel langsamer. Seine Umgebung verzerrte sich wie klebriges Kaugummi. Die Töne klangen nur noch gedämpft an seinem Ohr. Falsch...so falsch. Gelächter, Musik... Blicke auf ihm, Menschen um ihn herum. Sein eigener Körper pochte in kalter Erregung. Und er wusste, jetzt war es soweit. Sie kamen.   
In der für die anderen friedlichen Idylle des Festes tat es auf einmal einen Knall. Schwarzgekleidete Männe brachen durch die Decke.  
Berstendes Glas, überraschte Schreie, nervöses Stimmengewirr und dann... die ersten Schüsse.   
"Ruhe! RUHE!! Keiner bewegt sich."  
Wie einschnappendes Gummiband wurde Nagi zurück in die Zeit gezerrt, alle Sinne zum Zerreißen gespannt. Gefahr.  
Ein Blick zu Crawford... Ein Nicken... Die blauen Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck... Aber Befehl war Befehl... Die Kraft in ihm wuchs... Das Geräusch brechender Knochen vermischte sich mit Schmerzensschreien und in ihm... da war nur ein riesiges Gefühl der Erleichterung... endlich konnte er seine Energie loswerden... Aber irgendetwas fühlte sich falsch an...  
Etwas war zu... mächtig... Sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert.  
Er sah noch ein paar vorbeifallender Augen... blaue, braune... jadegrüne...  
Dann war alles schwarz.  
Wie schon so oft.  
  
+  
  
  
Nagi sank langsam die Rückwand der Dusche herab, die schmerzenden Augen geschlossen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub. Mit tauben Fingern tastete er nach dem Schalter, drehte das warme Wasser so weit auf, wie es nur ging. Wärme, er brauchte dringend mehr Wärme.   
Während das kochendheiße Wasser auf ihn niederprasselte, seine blasse Haut langsam rot färbte, zog er die Knie an und bettete seinen Kopf auf die darum geschlungenen Arme.  
Wenn er nur lange genug hier sitzen würde, sagte er sich, dann würde der Anfall schon vorbei gehen. Hauptsache er blieb ruhig!   
Ja, Schmerz ging immer vorbei. Außerdem war es weder das erste Mal, dass er so etwas ertragen müsste, noch war es besonders überraschend gekommen.  
Selber Schuld, wenn er seine Kräfte nicht richtig kontrollierte. Er hätte es besser wissen und sie schon gestern entladen müssen. Aber irgendetwas hatte ihn wohl abgelenkt, normalerweise passierte es sehr, sehr selten, dass er das einfach vergaß. Irgendetwas störte sein Gleichgewicht und die Energie durchfloss ihn nicht, sondern staute sich. Das war mehr als gefährlich, denn kein Gefängnis war stark genug, um dieser Kraft standzuhalten, neben der Erde selbst, natürlich. Allein Medium für sie zu sein beanspruchte viele Opfer für sich, forderte seinen Tribut an seinem jungen Körper. Für seine 15 Jahre war er zu klein und zu dünn, alles eine Folge seines übernatürlich hohen Kalorienverbrauchs. Und all die Energiedrinks, Riegel und Medikamente änderten nichts daran, dass er wohl früher sterben würde, als es für ihn vorgesehen war. Mit jedem unkontrollierten Ausbruch verkürzte sich seine Lebensspanne um weitere Wochen, Monate, Jahre.  
Seine Augenlider flatterten, er wischte die in seinen Wimpern gefangenen Tropfen weg und starrte dem Wasserstrahl, der weiter auf ihn herab plätscherte, ausdruckslos entgegen. Es war längst nicht mehr so heiß, wie er es zu Anfang gestellt hatte, aber es fiel immer noch gleichmäßig herunter und das war, worauf es ankam. Das Fortspülen. Wasser war ein überaus mächtiger Stoff. Ein starkes Element. Es saugte die überreizten Ladungen aus seinem Körper und riss sie sanft fort, spülte sie einfach in den Abfluss ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen.  
Langsam aber sicher kam er wieder zur Ruhe.  
Ein letztes Mal spulte sich vor seinem inneren Auge der Kurzfilm ab, der die Geschehnisse des Abends in Bruchstücken wiedergab...  
Ein letztes Zittern, Aufbeben, dann war es vorbei.  
Das Wasser hatte all seine Erinnerung aus seinen Augen gewaschen, all seine Kraft aus dem Körper... Nur er war zurückgeblieben... Leer, schwer atmend und vor Hitze dampfend... Das Wasser war jetzt völlig kalt, aber sein Körper war warm. Ein seltsam beruhigendes Gefühl.  
Er kippte zur Seite und blieb liegen.  
Mit einem Mal war er sehr müde...  
  
*  
  
"Weißt du, Farfie, manchmal kannst du echt nerven."  
Der Ire kicherte nur und zog das Messer aus der Tischplatte. Seufzend strich Schuldig sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sein Kopftuch lag zusammengefaltet neben ihm.   
"Warum bist du eigentlich so durchgeknallt? Nicht mal jetzt kann man sich mit dir unterhalten." Er nahm eines der anderen Messer, die auf dem Tisch herumlagen, griff nach Farfarellos Hand und rammte es hinein. "Du könntest wenigstens irgendetwas sagen! Dein blödes Gegiggel macht mich ganz verrückt."  
Wieder war die einzige Reaktion nur ein Lachen von Farfarello. "Du bist doch nich ganz dicht", knurrte Schuldig und stand auf. Unruhig ging er in der Küche auf und ab, nahm eine Orange und begann, mit den Fingernägel langsam die Schale   
Abzuziehen (1). Als er fertig war, warf er sie achtlos in den Mülleimer und suchte nach der nächsten Beschäftigung. Farfarello war mittlerweile vom Stuhl gerollt und balgte sich mit dem Messer, zog die scharfe Klinge abwechselnd über die Küchenfliesen und die Haut seiner Arme, wie immer ein fasziniertes Grinsen im Gesicht. Wütend, aus Gründen, die er selbst nicht verstand, sprang Schuldig auf Farfarello zu, packte ihn und begann blindlings auf ihn einzuschlagen.  
Dass Farfarello sich nicht wehrte, sondern nur vergnügt quiekte, teilweise regungslos dalag und ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrte, manchmal sogar seine Faust packte und sich ins Gesicht rammte, machte ihn nur noch wütender.  
Verdammt noch mal, was sollte das eigentlich alles? Er wollte viel lieber etwas anderes tun, als diesen durchgeknallten Iren vermöbeln. Aber Crawford war immer noch bei Nagi und so lange der da war, hatte er, so ungern er das auch zugab, eh keine Chance auch nur den kleinen Finger von Nagi zu berühren.   
"Verdammter Eisklotz!" grummelte er Gedanken an Crawford verschwendend und verpasste Farfarello noch eine. Er griff nach dem Messer, das der Ire immer noch umklammert hielt, zerrte es ihm gewaltsam aus der Hand, wobei Farfarello sich nur wehrte, damit Schuldig ihm wehtat, und zog es ihm schließlich übers Gesicht. Blut quoll hervor, es dauerte allerdings ein bisschen, wahrscheinlich hatte es in seinem Körper nicht mehr besonders viel seit er sich vorhin wieder mal fast zerfleischt hätte. Oder aber es wurde gerade für etwas Anderes benötigt, schoss es Schuldig durch den Kopf und als er an Farfarello herabsah, wurde sein ungutes Gefühl nüchtern bestätigt.  
"Du widerst mich an, Idiot." Er ließ das Messer neben Farfarello auf den Boden fallen und erhob sich verächtlich schnaubend. "Du bist die Schläge, die man dir gibt, gar nicht wert. Elender Psychopath." Angewidert davon, dass seine Prügel keine andere Wirkung gehabt hatten, als Farfarello zu erregen, spuckte er eben diesen an und wandte sich ab. Die Wut in ihm brodelte nur noch schlimmer als vorher. Warum, verdammt noch mal, war nicht er jetzt bei Nagi sondern ihr bescheuerter Anführer? Der Kleine war völlig hilflos und so begehrenswert schwach... er sehnte sich danach, jetzt bei ihm zu sein.  
Seine Augen funkelten böse, als weiter durch die Küche irrte, sich noch eine Orange griff und das wehrlose Obst langsam schälte, zerquetsche und wieder fortwarf. Scheiße, er musste diese Aggressionen irgendwie loswerden, aber blödes Obst zu quälen half nicht besonders weiter.  
Er brauchte einen Menschen. Blut. Todesröcheln. Die Lust, einem Menschen die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen.  
Seine Hände schmatzten, als er sie aneinander rieb und einen Moment gab er sich der Vorstellung hin, dass es wirklich Blut sein könnte, das da die weiße Haut befleckte, aber dann ging die Küchentür auf und allein das Geräusch klärte seine Vision, von dem Anblick, der dann folgte, ganz zu schweigen.  
Crawfords eisiger Blick glitt prüfend über das von Schuldig provozierte Chaos in der Küche: Farfarello lag immer noch am Boden, nuckelte an seinem Messer und suhlte sich in einem Gemisch aus Orangenpampe und seinem Blut, während Schuldig am Küchentisch saß und eine Orange nach der andern vernichtete; dann räusperte er sich lautstark und schob seine Brille mit dem Mittelfinger nach oben.  
"Wie ich sehe, amüsiert ihr euch prächtig. Sehr erfreulich."  
"Ach nein, wer kommt denn da? Warst du lang genug mit Nagi zusammen, ja?"  
Schuldig erhob sich und kam Crawford bedrohlich nahe. Dieser jedoch blieb wie gewöhnlich ruhig und rümpfte angesichts der Sauerei an Schuldigs Händen und Klamotten die Nase. "Ich habe ihn bloß zu Bett gebracht, wenn du das meinst. Hätte ich dich das etwas machen lassen sollen? Ich denke nicht."  
"Hauptsache du hattest deinen Spaß, was?"  
"Nagi hatte einen Anfall und wäre eben in der Dusch beinahe ertrunken. Das verstehe ich nicht unter Spaß."  
"Warum, zum Teufel, machst du dir solche Sorgen?"  
"Zumindest soviel Gehirn hätte ich dir zugetraut. Ich würde selbst dich aufsammeln. Ihr seid zu wertvoll, um euch einfach verrecken zu lassen."  
Schuldig knurrte. Für einen Augenblick schien die Welt zwischen ihren Blicken einzufrieren, bis es Schuldig zu bunt wurde und er kurzerhand seine Hände grinsend an Crawfords Anzug abwischte. Als er sich daraufhin zum Gehen wandte, packte Crawford ihn und hielt ihn zurück.  
"Du wirst nicht zu ihm gehen."  
"Keine Sorge, Braddy. Momentan steht mir der Sinn eher nach Blut als nach Unschuld. Bis später."  
Er wand sich aus Crawfords Griff und verschwand.  
Crawford ließ ihn gehen.  
Besser er reagierte sich an irgendeinem Menschen ab, als dass er sich an Nagi verging.  
  
  
*  
  
(1) Ab der richtigen Länge is des kein Prob ^-^ *orangeauseinanderfetz*  
(2) Okay, normalerweise wäre Schu jetzt getötet worden, weil er Braddys Anzug dreckig gemacht hat, aber naya Crawfie hatte schon seine Gründe, ihn gehen zu lassen. Ein wütender Schu hätte nur das ganze Haus auseinander genommen und sich nach ein bisschen Ruhe zu sehnen is doch verständlich, oder? Dafür nimmt man auch schon mal ne teure Rechnung in Kauf.  
  
*  
  
Das blasse Mondlicht warf silberne Schatten auf das jugendliche Gesicht.  
  
Schuldig saß an Nagis Bettkante und beobachtete die fragile Gestalt wie verzaubert.  
Der kleine Körper wirkte wie eine hilflose Puppe aus weißem Porzellan in einem viel zu großen Bett mit weicher weißer Satinbettwäsche.   
Es verlangte ihn danach, dieses Bild perfekter Unschuld mit Blut zu beflecken.   
Ein verbotener, sinnlicher Traum, der ihn wie ein Magnet anzog.  
Und früher oder später würde er bekommen, was er wollte. So war es immer.  
  
Schuldig streckte seine mentalen Hände nach Nagis Geist aus - und wieder machte er die selbe Erfahrung, wie schon die Male zuvor. Nagis Bewusstsein war völlig leer.  
Da waren keine Schilde, die ihn abhielten, nein, da war einfach nichts, was hätte abgeschirmt werden müssen. Die Eindrücke der Welt, Gedanken und Kräfte, selbst Schuldigs Berührung, flossen einfach durch ihn hindurch, so als ob er gar nicht da wäre.   
  
Dieses Kind war eins mit der Welt und gleichzeitig nichts.   
  
Schuldig tastete weiter, er wusste, wonach er suchte. Nagi zog seine Kraft aus dem Zustand seiner Seele. Wenn er völlig leer und eins mit der physikalischen Welt um ihn herum war, war es ihm auch möglich, diese Welt sich zu eigen zu machen und die verborgenen Kräfte so zu lenken, wie er es wollte. Sozusagen wie ein Medium, ein Gefäß für diese Kräfte, zumindest für eine gewissen Zeit, meistens Impulse.   
Darin lag seine tragische Unschuld.  
Aber da! Schuldig grinste gewinnend. Er hatte es gefunden. Inmitten dieses ruhigen, kühlen Flusses gab es auch einen kleinen Widerstand. Eine Kugel aus Eis, in der Nagi Erinnerungen bewahrte, die er von dem Fluss der Lebensenergie nicht fortreißen lassen konnte. Ob er nun wollte oder nicht, aber dieses letzte Beweisstück seiner Menschlichkeit war da und Schuldig sehnte sich danach, genau dieses Stück zu besitzen. Die Gedanken im Innern dieses Eiskristalls waren so tief verborgen, dass Nagi nicht einmal davon träumte. Schuldig liebte Geheimnisse, sie zogen ihn magisch an. Er ernährte sich von den Gefühlen und Gedanken anderer Menschen, sie waren das Einzige, was er richtig fühlen konnte, und wenn es da tief im Unterbewusstsein ein Stück Erinnerung gab, war es wie eine verboten glänzende Frucht, die er nur zu gerne pflücken würde.   
Er wollte Nagi brechen und diese köstliche Frucht der Unschuld aus ihm herausreißen.  
Er konnte nicht anders, als das zu wollen. Es war so, als würde dieser Gedanke Tag für Tag mehr Macht über ihn gewinnen. Schmerz, Verzweiflung, Hilflosigkeit... das waren die Gefühle, die er heraufbeschwören würde, um sich daran zu laben. Vielleicht auch Hass und Zorn. Und Lust. Ja, nichts ließ einen Menschen mehr verzweifeln, als sich seinem eigenen Körper unterwerfen zu müssen. Die anderen - oh, so köstlichen - Gefühle würden dann unisono hervor brechen.   
  
Mit einem einzigen, brennenden Herzschlag, der das Blut in wilder Flucht durch die Venen schickte.  
  
Während er so dasaß, an Nagis Bett, und darüber nachdachte, was er mit dem Kleinen alles anstellen würde, merkte er gar nicht, dass sich die Zimmertüre langsam öffnete.   
Erst als sich zwei starke Hände auf seine Schultern legten, wurde er sich der Realität um ihn herum wieder bewusst. Es war fast seltsam mit welcher Gewalt er aus diesem verzauberten Traum gerissen wurde. Er wandte den Kopf und sah Crawford an.  
"Was willst du hier?" Seine Stimme war ungewohnt leise.  
"Die Frage ist, was du hier willst."  
"Nichts."  
"Dann wird es dir sicherlich auch nichts ausmachen, dein Nichtstun jetzt zu unterbrechen und mitzukommen. Ich muss mit dir reden."  
"Hast du solche Sehnsucht nach mir, Bradley?"  
Crawford antworte nicht, ließ Schuldig los und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und bedachte Schuldig mit einem vielsagenden Blick. Dann war er verschwunden.   
Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, bevor Schuldig sich erhob und Nagi ebenfalls allein ließ.   
  
*  
  
"Ich habe es verdammt noch mal satt, dass du dich hier ständig wie die Sittenpolizei aufzuführen versuchst. Was *ich* mache, ist allein *meine* Angelegenheit! Da hast du dich nicht einzumischen!" Er knallte die flachen Hände auf den Schreibtisch und funkelte Crawford wütend an.  
Crawford blieb von Schuldigs Ausbruch sichtlich unbeeindruckt. Er rutschte in seinem Stuhl zurück und schob seine Brille zurecht. Allein diese Geste, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, regte Schuldig nur noch mehr auf. Gerade als er zu einem neuen Wortschwall ansetzen wollte, hob Crawford die Stimme. "Also gut, Schuldig, ich habe deine Meinung zur Kenntnis genommen..."   
"Wie gütig." zischte Schuldig. Crawford fuhr unbeirrt fort.  
"...Aber das ändert rein gar nichts an meiner."  
"Was willst du damit sagen, Bradley?"   
Crawford räusperte sich und strafte Schuldig mit einem eiskalten Blick, was in seiner kargen Körpersprache so viel wie "Nenn mich gefälligst nicht so!" hieß, dann fuhr er fort.   
"Ich sage damit, dass ich nicht zulasse, dass du dich an Nagi vergreifst."  
"An wem ich mich *vergreife*, ist allein meine Sache. Das geht dich nichts an."  
"Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an. Wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, trage ich die Verantwortung für das Team. Probleme dieser Art kann ich nicht dulden."  
"Probleme dieser Art, so? Entweder kommst du jetzt auf den Punkt oder ich hau ab und hol mir gleich, was ich von ihm brauche."  
"Du wirst keinen Finger an Nagi legen. Das würde ihm nicht gut tun. Und ich kann es nicht riskieren, dass die Effizienz des Teams geschwächt wird."  
"Bist du sicher, dass es dir nur darum geht?" Grinsend setzte Schuldig sich auf den Schreibtisch und schlug die Beine übereinander. "Willst du es nicht lieber selbst mit ihm machen? Wer weiß, was in deinem kranken Hirn vor sich geht."  
Äußerlich zeigte Crawford keine Reaktion, aber seine Augen verrieten, dass in ihm ein kaltes Feuer loderte. Er beugte sich gefährlich ruhig zu Schuldig vor, dann schlug er ohne Vorwarnung zu, packte Schuldig und zwang ihn blitzschnell mit gestrecktem Oberkörper auf den Tisch vor ihm. Die Position war eindeutig.  
Seine Lippen waren nah an Schuldigs Ohr, als er zu ihm sprach. "Weißt du, Schuldig, ich könnte dir das Selbe mit dir machen, wie du es Nagi antun willst. Ich könnte deinen hübschen Körper nehmen und brechen und wegwerfen wie eine wertlose Puppe. Dass du bereits befleckt bist, spielt keine Rolle, es würde trotzdem funktionieren. Dafür würde ich schon sorgen." Schuldig gefror, Crawfords ganze Präsenz strahlte eine durch Mark und Bein gehende Kälte aus. "Aber ich werde es nicht tun. Meine Hände sind mir zu schade, um sie in deinem Blut zu waschen. Solltest du jedoch meinen, mir meine Pläne durchkreuzen zu müssen, und es geht dich nicht im Geringsten an, wie die aussehen, werde ich meine Prioritäten neu sortieren. Und glaub mir, Einfallsreichtum bereitet mir keine Probleme." Nach einem kurzen Moment des Innehalten, entließ er Schuldig aus dem Griff und setzte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Kühl musterte er Schuldig, der sich betont langsam und beiläufig wieder aufrichtete. Schuldig strich sich die Haare zurück und grinste ihn an. Trotzdem wusste Crawford, dass seine kleine Warnung ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte. Zumindest hoffte er das, sonst...   
"Hm, gut, gut. Crawfie will also nicht, dass man den Kleinen anfasst." Schuldig räkelte sich verspielt auf dem Schreibtisch. "Aber ich frage mich, warum. Und den besorgten Papi nehm ich dir sicher nicht ab."  
"Wie gesagt, Gründe gehen jemanden wie dich absolut nichts, ich wiederhole, nichts an."  
"Jemanden wie mich? Du meinst eine deiner Lakaien, was? Aber ich sag dir was. Mich verarschst du nicht so leicht. Deine bescheuerten Drohungen kannst du dir sonst wo hin schieben. Wenn ich ihn will, werde ich ihn bekommen. Du änderst daran nichts! Aber wenn du so scharf darauf bist, darfst du gerne zugucken...Na, wie wär`s?"  
"Du solltest jetzt gehen, Schuldig." meinte Crawford kühl.  
"Pah, du wirfst mich raus?" Wieder warf er sein Haar zurück und grinste frech.  
"Ja." Der Blick sagte eigentlich alles, aber Schuldig war eben Schuldig und grinste nur noch breiter.  
"Und wer sagt, dass ich mich rauswerfen lasse?"  
Crawford schickte Schuldig nur einen weiteren, tödlichen Blick, in dem seine ganze unbeugsame Kraft lag... und nach einem Moment des Zögerns gab Schuldig schmollend auf und ging. Eine vorübergehende Ruhe, das wusste Crawford, aber immerhin besser als nichts. Irgendwann würde er diesem nervenden Plappermaul schon noch endgültig den Mund stopfen.   
Auf die eine oder andere Weise.  
  
*  
  
Nyahaha, ich liebe es, meine Leser (*winktdendreiLeutenzu*) darüber im Unklaren zu lassen, wer jetzt eigentlich genau was will. Wo ist der Anfang und wer steckt hinter allem? Höhö, wer weiß, vielleicht werden wir es nie erfahren?   
  
  
However, danke, danke, danke für eure ganzen lieben Reviews und besonders die beiden Emails haben mich echt aufgebaut. Aber ist es fair, dass ein Kapitel NagixSchu beinahe genauso viele Kommentare wie fünf Kapitel AyaxSchu bekommt? Womit ich nicht sagen will, dass ihr diese Story nicht weiter kommentieren sollt (im Gegenteil!!) aber wahrscheinlich stimmt es einfach, dass es nich so viel Aya-Schu-fans gibt. Dabei sind sie so ein geniales Pairing. Was haltet ihr übrigens mal von AyaxBrad? *augenbrauenwackel* Macht halt mal nen Vorschlag^-^  
  
Ich bin jetzt müde und roll mich ins Bett *immernochkrankis*  
  
Ciao, Diva  
  
PS: Herrje, das Kapitel is so kurz geworden... aber ich fand, es war eine gute Stelle, um Schluss zu machen. Ich bin doch gern gemein. Und bevor hier nich nochma so viel Reviews eingegangen sind, schreib ich auch nich weiter *gnadenloseerpressung*   
Zu dem Chapter hab ich übrigens "Corners of my mind" von KORN, "Glasgarten" von Goethes Erben und "DIE UNSTILLBARE Gier" von Jim Steinmann(tanz der Vampire) gehört. Sehr empfehlenswert.  
Bitte reviewt... 


	3. The awakening of the angry birds

Titel: Herzschlag aus Eis  
Teil: 2/4 (ne gute Zahl, find ich...vier Jahreszeiten^^)  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz   
Disclaimer: blablablubber guckt halt ne Seite weiter vorne...  
Pairing: Nagi/Schu (oder? *g*)  
Warnings: bad language, light violence und ein bisschen Lime...vielleicht auch mehr... ma guggen.   
Vorwort: Hm, ja... ich hab zu viele Songifcs gelesen und zu viele neue Lieblingslieder... (Rag doll, obsession, Meister...The bondage Song...*hust*)  
Aber nun weiter...  
The awakening of the angry birds...  
Der Titel gefällt mir eigentlich ganz gut...  
Und er passt...alles ist irgendwie am aufwachen in diesem Kapitel...   
Naya, have fun.  
  
Act two - The awakening of the angry birds  
  
Laut protestierend erhoben sich die Vögel in den Himmel, als das Morgenlicht sie aus ihren Nestern trieb.   
Gedämpft drang ihr harmonisches Schreien, mit dem sie den Frühlingstag begrüßten, durch die dicken Wände, hinter denen verborgen seine Zelle lag.  
Farfarello rollte sich knurrend von einer Seite zur anderen und richtete sich nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns auf. Der kalte Betonboden war alles andere als bequem gewesen und obwohl er sonst jede Art von Schmerz liebte, dieses dumpfe Ziehen bei jeder Bewegung behagte ihm gar nicht. Verspannte Muskeln gehorchten nicht so leicht, wie er es gern hatte, deswegen zog er es vor, in seinem richtigen Zimmer zu schlafen. Es war zwar kein wirklicher Unterschied zu der "Beruhigungszelle", konnte aber wenigstens ein Bett aufweisen.  
"Blöder Yuppie!", maulte er und kraulte sich seinen Nacken, bevor er sich schließlich wieder zu einem engen Ball zusammenrollte.  
Dass er hier hatte schlafen müssen, hatte seinen Grund und der gefiel ihm noch weniger, als die Tatsache selbst.  
Crawford hatte ihn bestraft.  
Weil er Nagi nicht daran erinnert hatte, seine Kräfte abzuladen.  
Pah, als ob er etwas dafür konnte, wenn das kleine Porzellanpüppchen vergaß, seinen Pflichten nachzukommen. Das war doch nicht seine Schuld.  
Er knurrte erneut und hob seinen Kopf, um ihn hart auf den Boden knallen zu lassen.  
"Scheiße! Verfickte Pillen!!"  
Anscheinend wirkten seine Medikamente immer noch nicht richtig. Crawford gab ihm Präperate auf experimenteller Basis, um ihn leichter kontrollieren zu können, aber die Nebenwirkung war, dass sie manchmal zu stark waren und seinen Willen zu sehr benebelten. Dann lag er apathisch in der Ecke und wartete, bis ihm jemand die Erlaubnis erteilte, seiner ungestillten Blutgier Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
Die vergangene Woche hatte er verhältnismäßig viele solcher scheintoten Tage erwischt und hatte nicht das Geringste unternommen, um einen seiner Teamkameraden zu attackieren. Das war, worüber Crawford sich beschwert hatte, denn normalerweise verbrauchte Nagi genügend Energie, wenn er sich Farfarello vom Leib hielt und brauchte nur ab und an eine extra Entladung. Fiel diese Bedrohung aber weg, brauchte er auch keinen Schutzwall mehr.   
Aber war das wirklich ausgerechnet Farfarellos Schuld?  
Nicht, dass der Ire wüsste. Was mussten die ihm aber auch so Scheiß Pillen verabreichen? Hatte er etwas die Verantwortung für die Folgen?  
Sicher nicht!!  
Wütend biss er sich auf die Lippe, bis er Blut schmeckte.  
Verdammt, er hatte Hunger.  
Verdammt, er wollte sein Spielzeug zurückhaben.  
Und verdammt noch mal, er hatte die widerlichsten Rückenschmerzen seit langen.  
"Dafür wirst du büßen, Prodigy."  
  
*  
  
~Er rieb sich schneller gegen die schmalen Hüften, drang in tiefen, ungeduldigen Stößen in den schlanken Körper, der vor ihm über die Couch gebeugt kniete. Das leise Stöhnen und Wimmern des Jungen war wie berauschende Musik in seinen Ohren... Oh Fuck, der Kleine war der beste Trip seines ganzen beschissenen Lebens... Schneller, härter, mehr davon... Er war wie ihm Wahn, besessen von dem unwiderstehlichen Drang, diesen Körper, diesen Geist, vollkommen zu zerstören, vollkommen zu besitzen.  
"Wem gehörst du?"  
"Dir... Sch...Schlu...d...Schich..."~  
  
Moment! Da stimmte was nicht. Nagi hatte keine Probleme mit seinem Namen, dafür kannten sie sich zu lange, dafür benutzte er ihn zu oft, um ihn loszuwerden.  
Was lief hier für ein Film?  
Schuld riss die Augen auf und starrte in das blendende Licht der Morgensonne.  
"Scheiße!!"  
Wieder nur ein Traum. Und was für einer...  
Er hätte sich diesen kleinen Stricher gestern Abend nicht gönnen sollen...  
So viel zum Thema, er müsse nur seine aufgestaute Lust abbauen und alles würde besser.  
"Scheiße!", wiederholte er, als ein Blick auf seine nackten Beine ihm bestätigte, wie Unrecht er mit seiner idiotischen Logik hatte. Der kleine Fick lag noch keine acht Stunden zurück und schon war er wieder steinhart und fast blind vor Lust. Egal, wie oft er sich einen runterholen würde (was für jemanden wie ihn schon erniedrigend genug war) oder irgendeinen Jungen von der Straße auflesen würde, ja selbst wenn es ein reiches Bürschen war, das er seinen echauffierten Eltern direkt vor der Nase wegschnappte, sein Verlangen nach Nagi würde nie gestillt sein.  
"Ich hasse dich dafür!" Knurrend schwang Schuldig seine Beine über die Bettkante und machte sich auf ins Badezimmer. Wenigstens würde er das Bett nicht schon wieder neu beziehen müssen.  
  
Als sein Blick in den ganzflächigen Spiegel an der einen Badezimmerwand fiel, musste er an sich halten, sich nicht vor Lachen wegzuschmeißen.   
Gottverdammt noch mal, wann war er eigentlich zu so einer erbärmlichen Witzfigur mutiert?  
Ein Dreiundzwanzigjähriger, der sich normalerweise wegen seines exotischen Aussehens wirklich nicht schämen brauchte, mal ganz nebenbei ein sadistischer Telepath, stand nun völlig zerzaust in der Reflektion seines chaotischen Zimmers und betrachtete orientierungslos sich und seine riesige Morgenlatte, als hätte er sie nicht mehr alle.   
Hallo, Schuldig, es ist halb Acht an einem Samstag Morgen und du kannst keinen anderen Gedanken fassen, als dir über dem Bild eines eiskalt unschuldigen Jugendlichen schnellstmöglich einen runterzuholen. Herzlich Willkommen in der Realität, Loser.  
"Ach halt`s Maul!" Telepath hin oder her, seine eigene nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf würde er manchmal nur zu gern aus eben diesem herausreißen.  
Dann war er eben notgeil... auf einen Minderjährigen... na und?  
War ja nicht so, als würde er sonst viel auf Moral und Gesetz geben, oder so...  
Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sein Leben sowieso nie anders gewesen war.  
Familie, Vertrauen, Gefühle? Pah, wer brauchte das schon? Wer in dieser korrupten Welt überleben wollte, brauchte Macht und Geschick. Beides hatte er genügend.   
Er konnte sich die ein oder andere Schwäche leisten. Früher oder später würde er ja doch gewinnen... und Nagi endlich haben.  
Und dann würde der Kleine *das hier* für ihn tun - nackt und auf den Knien.  
Oh ja, das war ein Bild, für das es sich zu warten lohnte.  
Ein dämonisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er seinen tierischen Bedürfnissen nachgab und sich selbst Erlösung verschaffte.  
  
Ja, bald würde das Spiel vorbei sein und er würde als Sieger kurzen Prozess mit dem zuckersüßen Unschuldslamm machen...  
"Oh, Chibi, es wird so verdammt weh tun...Hmm..."  
  
Ein Schwarm aufgescheuchter Krähen erhoben sich kreischend in den Morgenhimmel.  
Sie wollten noch nicht erwachen.  
  
*  
  
Wärme...  
Es war warm...  
Warm und... weich...  
Wo war er?  
Es tat gut, einfach still dazuliegen und den Bäumen zuzuhören.  
Ob es wohl schon Zeit für die Kirschblüten war?  
Lag er nicht auf der weichen Erde und wartete darauf, dass die ersten seidig weichen Blüten herabregneten?  
Weiß und rosa... zarte, unschuldige Farben.  
Onkel Kimian hat ihm erzählt, dass unter jedem Kirschbaum ein Grab wäre und die Blüten vom Blut der Toten rosa würden, aber er wollte das nicht glauben.  
Und selbst wenn - war es nicht umso schöner, wenn etwas Reines aus dem Dunklen entstand?  
Er presste die Lider so fest aufeinander, dass er schwarzrote Flecken sah und lächelte sanft. Wenn er jetzt die Augen aufmachen würde, sähe er bestimmt etwas Wunderschönes...etwas Weißes... vielleicht den Himmel?  
Glucksend gab er der Versuchung nach...  
Und wurde kläglich enttäuscht...  
Es wurde zwar heller... aber es war weder wunderschön noch weiß.  
Ein grelles, graues Nichts kam auf ihn zu, blendete und lähmte ihn... drohte, ihn zu verschlucken.  
Er schrie. Angst. Schmerz. Herzzerreißende Trauer.  
Und erwachte.  
Und war doch noch gefangen im Traum.  
Sein Körper war merkwürdig kühl... aber es war nicht beängstigend. Es war eher eine ruhige Kälte, die ihn langsam schläfrig werden ließ.  
Aus halb geschlossenen Augen nahm er müde seine Umgebung wahr.   
Gehüllt in eine weiße Decke, die sich langsam rosa färbte.  
Was war das?  
Über ihm spielten seltsam geflügelte Wesen eine zarte Melodie.  
Verlockend und so süß...  
Seine Lider wurden schwer, sein Kopf kippte langsam zur Seite, wurde sanft von blutroten Blüten empfangen.  
Blutrot?  
Blut?  
Als er durch den Schock genug Kraft hatte, genauer hinzusehen, sah er, dass die Blüten wirklich blutrot waren... und das die Farbe langsam aus seinem Körper herausfloss, dass er langsam grau wurde... War es sein Blut, das die Blüten nährte? ... Starb er?  
Warum?  
Warum er?  
Warum jetzt?  
Und warum empfand er keine Angst?  
  
*  
  
Mühselig öffnete Nagi die Augen. Er hob eine Hand, um sich gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht zu schützen, aber es glitt durch seine schlanken Finger, verletzte seine empfindliche Netzhaut und machte ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er wach war.   
Sich die gereizten, ausgetrockneten Augen reibend, setzte er sich schwerfällig auf. Er blinzelte, um seine Tränensäcke dazu zu überreden, etwas Flüssigkeit zu produzieren und als es etwas besser wurde, konnte er endlich wieder scharf sehen.   
Was war das nur für ein seltsamer Traum gewesen?  
Er erinnerte sich an schemenhafte Bilder in rosa, weiß ... und blutrot.  
Und an das Gefühl, langsam einzuschlafen, mit der Gewissheit, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, weil es kein Aufwachen mehr gab.  
Ruhig die Augen wieder schließend, lehnte er den Kopf gegen die Wand und atmete tief ruhig ein und aus. Ein. Und aus. Und ein. Und aus.  
Die Verwirrung verließ langsam seinen Körper, fiel von ihm ab, wie ein altes Stück Kleidung, das vom Tragen ganz weich geworden war.  
Erst als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, merkte er, dass seine Finger gezittert hatten. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die weiße Haut, die sich darüber spannte, drehte und wendete sie, dehnte sie und hielt dann inne, als er sie, die Handrücken ihm zugewandt, von sich gestreckt hatte. Feine, beinahe unsichtbare Narben zeichneten sich auf den für einen Jungen viel zu zerbrechlich wirkenden Händen ab. Er sah sie nur, weil er wusste, dass sie da waren, weil er erlebt hatte, wie die Wunden in die Haut gerissen worden waren, weil er es war, der sich diese Schmerzen zugefügt hatte. Unfreiwillig, zumindest am Anfang.  
Seufzend ließ er sie sinken, faltete sie in seinem Schoß.  
Wie lang war es jetzt schon her, seit er sich die ersten Narben zugezogen hatte?  
Zu lang, als dass er sich an die genaue Zeit erinnern könnte, entschied er.  
Woher sie alle stammten, wusste er trotzdem.  
Nur zu gut. Wieder ein Seufzen.  
Hey, kein Grund, sentimental zu werden, kleine Kinder lassen eben mal was fallen.  
‚Kleine Kinder? Als wärst du je ein unbedarftes Kind gewesen, Nagi-chan.'  
Nagi machte sich nicht die Mühe, Schuldig aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.  
Irgendwelche Regungen so kurz nach dem Aufwachen konnte er sich nicht leisten, also blieb er ruhig.  
‚Nein, wahrscheinlich war ich das nie.'  
‚Sag mal, Kleiner, wo kommst du eigentlich her? Hast du wirklich keine Erinnerung?'  
‚Geht dich das etwas an, Schu?' Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, ließ die Traurigkeit zu Ruhe werden.  
‚Ich bin neugierig, das weißt du, besonders, wenn es mit dir zutun hat...'  
‚Warum?'  
‚Ich mag dich.'  
‚Du und jemanden mögen? Interessant.'  
‚Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du, was ich meine.'  
‚Als hättest du mir das nicht oft genug gesagt...' Die Stimme blieb selbst in Gedanken kühl und unbeeindruckt.  
‚Gesagt...hm, ja...aber du hast es noch nicht ganz begriffen, Chibi... viel lieber würde ich es dir... zeigen...'  
Wieder spürte er Schuldigs anzügliches Grinsen, widerstand aber dem Drang, sich zu bewegen. Als jedoch plötzlich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufging, wandte er immerhin den Kopf.  
"Was willst du hier?"  
"Guten Morgen sagen."  
Als Nagi ihn daraufhin nur ausdruckslos anstarrte, wurde das unheilvolle Grinsen auf Schuldigs nur noch breiter. Elegant wie ein lauerndes Raubtier kam er auf Nagi zu, der sich entspannt in seine Bettdecke kuschelte, obwohl ihm die ganze Situation gar nicht gefiel.  
In einer fließenden Bewegung ließ Schuldig sich neben Nagi auf dem Bett nieder und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
Einen kurzen Moment maßen sie sich mit Blicken, Nagi ausdruckslos und Schuldig amüsiert, dann streckte Schuldig mutig eine Hand nach Nagi aus und berührte seine Wange. Nagi zuckte nicht zurück, obwohl die plötzliche Wärme auf seiner Haut unangenehm war. Für Schuldig war das Anreiz genug, um sich einfach vorzubeugen und seine Lippen auf Nagis zu pressen. Ein vorsichtiger, sanfter und gleichzeitig gnadenlos berechnender Kuss, gegen den Nagi sich nicht wehrte.  
Der Ausbruch gestern und der Traum hatten ihn kalt, traurig und ruhig zurückgelassen.   
Nagi gab nach, ließ die fremde Zunge in seinen Mund schlüpfen. Schuldig schmeckte die kühle Süße Nagis, verlor sich ganz in dem Rausch den Jungen endlich berühren zu können. Diesmal würde er nicht einfach aufhören und warten. Vorfreude hin oder her, alle Spielchen wurden zur Bedeutungslosigkeit verurteilt, jetzt wo er diese sinnliche Kälte in den Händen hielt. Wie in Trance bewegten sich ihre Körper eingefroren langsam, Schuldig drückte Nagi mit berechnender Sanftheit zurück aufs Bett, kniete sich über ihn.  
‚Na, Chibi, gar kein Gezeter heute?' Seine Lippen wanderten über das Kinn, den blassen Hals entlang, kosteten jeden Millimeter porzellangleichender Haut bis hinab zum Schlüsselbein.   
‚Das ist es mir nicht wert. Ich bin noch müde.'   
‚Sooo? Soll ich dich aufwecken? Oder dir einen neuen Traum zeigen?'  
‚Ich verzichte.'  
‚Aber du wehrst dich nicht.'   
‚Nein, warum sollte ich.' Nagi wandte den Kopf ab. Durch das große Fenster konnte er direkt in die aufgehende Sonne sehen. Strahlend weißes Licht...  
Mit der Klarheit des Morgens zeichnete sie alle Konturen stechend scharf und schien doch irgendwie auf eine verzauberte Weise alles zu entfremden.  
Er sah wieder Schuldig an. Luzifer... ein grinsender Dämon.  
‚Tse, weißt du, auf was du dich da einlässt?'  
‚Selbst wenn, es wäre mir egal.'  
Nagi starrte ihn ausdruckslos an und schickte Schuldig kribbelnd kalte Schauer über den Rücken.   
‚Du willst diesen Körper, nicht wahr?'  
‚Auch...' Schuldigs Stimme war tief und heiser vor Erregung. Er ließ eine Hand unter Nagis Nachthemd wandern, strich herausfordernd über seine linke Brustwarze. Nagis Körper reagierte, doch seine Augen blieben kalt. Genauso wie seine Stimme.  
‚Wenn du damit leben kannst, dass du nicht der Erste bist, der das tut, nimm ihn dir ruhig. Er bedeutet mir nichts.'  
  
*  
  
to be continued   
  
*rettet sich vor fliegenden Tomaten*  
Hehe, ich bin ja so gemein^^ und hab nen Riesenspaß dran. Aber keine Sorge, das Kapitel ist noch nicht zu Ende, es geht bald weiter. Bin fast fertig, aber ich konnte diesem Cliffhanger einfach nicht widerstehen *fiesesgrinsen*  
Schreibt schön Kommentare, ENS, Emails oder Reviews, dann schreib ich schneller weiter *lach*  
Bis dann, Diva  
* 


	4. Tear your wings, little bitch

Titel: Herzschlag aus Eis  
Teil: Kapitel 2, zweiter Teil  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz   
Disclaimer: Tse, hätten die mir die Jungs gleich geschenkt, hätte ich sie nicht so quälen müssen. Wenn ich was Hübsches nicht haben kann, soll es niemand haben, jawohl *schmollend in die Ecke stell und Nagi verstümmel*  
Pairing: Tja, große Ereignisse werfen ihre Schatten voraus... Lest selbst.  
Warnings: Dieser Part enthält VIOLENCE und RAPE!! Also, passt auf eure Herzchen auf. Ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich, wenn sie nen Knacks kriegen.   
Rating: MA!!  
  
Vorwort: Uffz, so endlich ist das Kapitel fertig... Hat ja lang genug gedauert... Die Szenen lagen hier schon ewig rum, aber ich konnt mich nicht aufraffen, sie zusammenzufügen. Naya, der Musik von "Les Miserables" sei Dank, ich habs endlich doch noch geschafft. Ich danke euch für eure Geduld. Die Tomaten gingen wirklich prima aus den Klamotten raus *drop*   
Ach ja, bitte, ich weiß es ist viel verlangt, aber lest euch erst bis zum Ende durch, bevor ihr weitere werft und verfeuert nicht gleich alles nach der ersten Szene, ich schwöre, ihr werdet die Tomaten später noch brauchen ^-^ ...  
Lest und versteht, ich kriech schon mal in meinen Schutzgraben...  
Tear your wings, little bitch  
  
*  
  
Er lag mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden. Schmerz zog sich durch seine Schulter wie flüssiges Feuer. Die Scherben des zerbrochenen Spiegels bohrten sich erbarmungslos in seine Haut. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, bemühte sich dabei möglichst lässig zu wirken. "Na, bist du jetzt fertig?"   
Crawford sah unbeeindruckt auf ihn herunter. Er *wusste*, dass Schuldig Schmerzen hatte -da konnte er die grinsende Katze spielen, wie er wollte-  
Und er würde ihm noch mehr zufügen. Er machte einen Schritt auf Schuldig zu, der am Boden kniete und zu ihm hinauf starrte, Trotz und Hass in den grünen Augen.   
"Nein, noch lange nicht." Er verpasste ihm einen schnellen, harten Schlag mitten in das grinsende Gesicht.   
Die Luft knisterte vor Spannung, Crawfords Aura schien den Raum in ein dunkles Licht zu tauchen. Die über den Boden verteilten Glassplitter knirschten, als Crawford Schuldigs Körper immer wieder dagegen trat. Ansonsten lag eine unheimliche Stille über der Realität und das eigentlich dumpfe Knistern und Knirschen erschien wie ein elektrisierender Aufschrei protestierender Vögel. So scharf, dass es in Schuldigs empfindlichen Ohren weh tat.   
Schuldig atmete schwer. Crawford hatte eine Flut von Schlägen auf ihn herabfallen lassen, jeder einzelne präzise auf die verwundbarsten Stellen abgezielt. Jetzt kniete er zusammengesunken vor dem Amerikaner, hielt mit letzter Kraft sein Grinsen aufrecht und schon das kostete ihn mehr als er eigentlich übrig hatte. Er spuckte etwas Blut und zwang seine angeschwollenen Lider dazu, sich soweit zu öffnen, dass er Crawford wenigstens ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Niemand brach seinen Stolz. Niemand! Auch nicht, wenn er die Macht hatte, ihn tot zu schlagen. Crawford konnte sich aufspielen wie er wollte. Es machte ihm Angst, aber er kannte Schlimmeres. Immerhin war ihm seine Wut geblieben und er würde nicht abkratzen, bevor er nicht das bekommen hatte, was er wollte. Nagi.   
Von seinem Widerstand sichtlich unbeeindruckt stieß Crawford mit der Fußspitze gegen Schuldigs Brustkorb und obwohl der Tritt kaum mehr zu sein schien, als ein spielerisches Schubsen, war er in Wahrheit purer eiskalt berechneter Krafteinsatz. Genau so viel, dass Schuldig nach hinten kippte, aber nicht mehr. Bloß nichts verschwenden. Crawford, der im Gegensatz zu Schuldig nicht mal schwitzte, sah grausam kalt lächelnd auf sein zuckendes Opfer herab. Er setzte den Fuß auf Schuldigs verletzte Schulter und erhöhte langsam, qualvoll langsam, den Druck, sah zu, wie Schuldig sich vor Schmerzen krümmte und die Lippen blutig biss, um einen erniedrigenden Schrei zu unterdrücken. Interessant, dass sich ausgerechnet jemand so Billiges wie Schuldig Gedanken um seine Würde machte.   
Aber im Endeffekt keine besonderes Überraschung, Crawford wusste schließlich um Schuldigs Stolz - denn es war die größte Schwäche des Telepathen. Ein Punkt also, an dem er mit Kalkül ansetzte, um Schuldig zu brechen. Er war stärker als er, das lag auf der Hand. Aber rohe Gewalt würde ihm nicht den gewünschten Erfolg bringen. Nein, er musst subtiler vorgehen...grausamer. Sein Spezialgebiet also. Crawford lächelte kalt.   
Er spürte, dass Schuldigs Schulter gleich brechen würde und nahm etwas Gewicht von dem Fuß. Schuldig konnte sich ein erleichtertes Einatmen nicht verkneifen, wie Crawford mit Genugtuung registrierte. Betont langsam hob er seinen Fuß an und setzte ihn auf dem Boden neben Schuldigs Gesicht wieder ab. "Weißt du," begann er und ging in die Knie, "ich frage mich, warum du es dir so schwer machst. Kannst du nicht einmal auf das hören, was man dir sagt?"  
Schuldig hob seinen zentnerschweren Kopf und dreht ihn, so dass er Crawford ansehen konnte. "Könnte daran liegen, dass ich mir nicht gern von einem Wichser Befehle erteilen lasse", zischte er und spuckte etwas Blut aus.   
"Hm...ja...Ja, das kann ich verstehen", tat er überlegend und rieb sich das Kinn. Im nächsten Moment zerrte die andere Hand an Schuldigs Haaren und riss seinen Kopf daran nach oben. Das Feuer, das in Schuldigs Augen brannte, erwiderte er bedrohlich kalt. "Aber was wäre, wenn dieser Wichser, wie du es so schön ausdrückst, kein Interesse daran hat, was du gern machst oder nicht?"  
"Ich würde sagen, dass er mich mal kann." Zorn funkelte in Schuldigs Augen und Crawford löste seinen Griff und ließ Schuldigs Gesicht auf den Boden knallen.  
Schuldig fluchte lautlos. Dieses verdammte Arschloch! Crawford lächelte bloß kalt und zog seinen Kopf wieder hoch, um ihm dieses Lächeln zu zeigen. Er zerrte ihn auf die Knie und zwang ihn dazu, ihn anzusehen, indem er fester an seinen Haaren zog. Bevor sein geschundener Sehnerv Crawfords nächste Bewegung auch nur halb verarbeitet hatte, spürte er schon, wie ihm eine Waffe gegen die Schläfe gepresst wurde. Er zuckte unmerklich zusammen, die kleine runde Öffnung brennend kalt gegen seine Haut.   
"Amüsant." Überging Crawford Schuldigs unausgesprochene Frage, was das alles sollte. "Für jemanden, der nicht einmal den Kopf aufrecht halten kann, bist du noch recht maulfrei. Dabei weißt du doch, was mit Vögelchen passiert, wenn sie zu laut zwitschern?" Schuldig verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, unterdrückte ein Zittern. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck gefiel ihm gar nicht. Crawford registrierte die Anspannung triumphierend. Genau wie erwartet. "Sie werden gefressen.", vollendete er seinen Satz. Er ließ Schuldig einen Moment, um die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu begreifen und entsicherte dann seine Waffe. Das wohlvertraute Klicken echote in Schuldigs Ohren. Es beschleunigte seine taumelnden Gedanken auf schwindelerregende Weise. Crawford meinte das nicht ernst...oder? Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er diese Waffe an seiner Schläfe spürte, aber...Crawford hatte sie noch nie entsichert...wollte er ihn wirklich mit dem Tod bestrafen? Nur, weil er sich Nagi genähert hatte? Immerhin hatte das Kind ja nicht rumgezickt oder so...nicht, dass es ihn abgehalten hätte, aber es war nun mal nicht geschehen. Warum machte Crawford so ein Drama draus... okay, er hatte seinen Befehl missachter, aber hey, das war nun mal vorauszusehen, oder? Die olle Spaßbremse hatte ihn nie abhalten können, wenn er etwas wirklich haben wollte...Aber das hier sah ganz und gar nicht mehr nach Spaß aus...Wut schäumte in Schuldig auf, gärte und arbeitete, betäubte die Angst, die er eigentlich haben sollte, völlig. Er war ein Killer, verdammt, glaubte Crawford etwa, so eine Szene würde ihn einschüchtern? Abkratzen war nicht das Schlimmste, was jemandem wie ihm passieren konnte. Sein Blick verbiss sich in den von Crawford, stur und zornig wie eh und je. "Nimm deine scheiß Knarre da weg. Ich hab keinen Bock auf deine Psychotricks. Du knallst mich eh nicht ab und wenn, auch gut. Aber mach jetzt oder geh mir nicht länger auf die Nerven." Schuldigs Stimme war weder so kalt noch so laut gewesen wie er es gern gehabt hätte, aber wenigstens hatte er nicht gestottert oder Blut gespuckt. Crawfords verächtliches Lachen schmälerte seinen Triumph. Er hasste es, dass dieses arrogante Arschloch ihn nicht für voll nahm, er hatte es immer schon getan. "Was ist so lustig, he? Wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich mir nicht vor Angst in die Hosen scheiße, was?" zischte er mitten in das überhebliche Gesicht. Crawford hielt inne, das Schmunzeln jedoch verschwand nicht. "Nun, das trifft es nicht ganz, nein. Ich finde es bloß unterhaltsam wie dein dämliches Grinsen endlich verschwunden ist. Jetzt scheinst du deine Kämpfernatur freizulassen, interessant, interessant."  
Der grenzenlose Zorn verlieh Schuldig neue Kräfte, zumindest kam es ihm so vor, da er die Erschöpfung nicht mehr ganz so vordergründig spürte, und mit einem wütenden Knurren wischte er Crawford die Pistole aus der Hand. "Interessant? Ich bin nicht dein verficktes Spielzeug, klar? Deine billigen Tricks funktionieren bei mir nicht." Als Schuldig sich mühsam auf die Beine gekämpft hatte, um Crawford von gleicher Höhe in die Augen sehen zu können, vielleicht mit ihm zu kämpfen, lächelte Crawford nur unbeeindruckt und verpasste ihm einen Tritt in die Kniekehlen. Sekundenbruchteile fand er sich auf dem harten Boden wieder. Wenigstens keine Glasscherben im Rücken, dachte er bitter und sah zu Crawford auf. Dieser beugte sich genüsslich langsam zu ihm herunter und fesselte ihn mit seinen Blicken. "Billig? Also wirklich...wo ich mir doch solche Mühe gebe..." tadelte er und kniete sich neben Schuldig, strich ihm widerwärtig sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Und so wie ich das sehe, funktioniert es bestens."  
Als Schuldig erneut nach seiner Hand schlagen wollte, packte er selenruhig seine Handgelenke und hielt sie in einem eisernen Griff. "Ich könnte dich problemlos fesseln, weißt du? Aber keine Sorge, ich gebe dir die Chance, dich zu verteidigen..." Er setzte sich auf Schuldigs Unterleib, die Knie rechts und links abgestützt. " Auch wenn es dir nichts helfen wird." Fügte er hinzu und hatte bereits beide Handgelenke mit einer Hand über seinen Kopf gepresst.   
Schuldigs Augen weiteten sich in Panik. Nein, Crawford würde nicht...!! Niemals konnte es sein, dass er sich seine kostbaren Finger mit so etwas beschmutzen würde. Niemals!! Crawford hatte Prinzipien. Er tat so was nicht, nicht mit einer Frau und schon gar nicht mit ihm.   
~"Dann werde ich meine Prioritäten neu sortieren, Schuldig..."~  
Er warf unruhig den Kopf zur Seite, als die Angst ihn traf wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. "Was geht eigentlich in deinem kranken Hirn vor, dass du es wagst...?" Crawford überging die Frage mit einem eindeutigen Blick und riss Schuldig Hemd kurzerhand entzwei. Wertloses Stück Stoff. "Versteh mich nicht falsch..." Er zog es unter dem verletzten Oberkörper hervor und warf es hinter sich. Seine Hand zeichnete mit leichtem Druck die aufgerissen Wunden nach, folgte einem Schnitt hinauf bis zu Schuldigs Hals. "Es ist nicht so, dass es mir Spaß machen würde mich mit einem Stück Dreck wie dir abgeben zu müssen. Aber ich muss etwas tun, damit du lernst. Das verstehst du doch, nicht wahr?"   
Schuldig röchelte verbissen, als Crawford ihm die Luft abdrückte.  
"D-Du...hast doch einen...an der Klatsche..."   
"Und das von jemanden, der sich an einem fünfzehnjährigen Kind aufgeilt, unberechtigter Einwand, meinst du nicht?"  
"Fass mich nicht an, Arschloch!!" Schuldig versuchte, sich zu befreien, aber er konnte nicht einmal seine Hände bewegen. Jeder Muskel brannte wie Feuer, auch wenn er ihn nicht benutzte. Er kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut, schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er verprügelt wurde, auch nicht das erste Mal, dass Crawford sein Peiniger war. An diese Art von Schmerz war er gewohnt, damit wurde er fertig. Nicht aber mit dem Gedanken, dass Crawford seine Drohung wahr machen könnte. Hass verknotete sich in seinem Magen und ließ ihm übel werden. Nein, das würde nicht passieren. Nicht schon wieder. "Glaubst du, deine blöden Drohungen imponieren mir?" Er wollte sicher klingen, aber seine Stimme zitterte. Crawford lächelte nur boshaft. "Ja, allerdings."   
  
***  
**  
*  
  
Er schluchzte nicht. Keine Träne verließ seine Augen, kein Aufschrei des Schmerzes, der sich durch seinen Körper zog. Kein letztes Zeichen, dass er noch lebte.   
Er lag einfach nur still da, zusammengekrümmt wie ein hilfloses Kind, zu schwach, sich in eine würdigere Position zu winden, und ließ das Wasser auf sich niederprasseln. Horchte auf das sanfte, gleichmäßige Rauschen, das Erlösung versprach und seinen Kopf erfüllte.   
Crawford war wirklich ein freundlicher Mensch, dachte er, hatte sich, nachdem er bewusstlos geworden war, doch wirklich noch die Mühe gemacht, ihn in die Dusche zu schleppen und das Wasser anzustellen. Ja, wirklich nett von ihm, zumal es aus purer Nächstenliebe geschehen war und nicht etwa, um zu verhindern, dass Schuldig den ganzen Bodenbelag versaute.   
Nein, natürlich nicht! Schuldig irres Kichern erstickte noch bevor es ihm über die Lippen kam, wurde ein klägliches Röcheln. Jetzt war er sogar schon für Sarkasmus zu weggetreten...Wirklich tragisch...Schade nur, dass er sich nicht selbst bemitleiden konnte...  
Durch einen milchigen Schleier, den er der Nebel um ihn herum wob, starrte er mit müden Augen auf den Boden, verfolgte die dünne Spur Blut, die sich in sich auflösenden Kreisen Richtung Abfluss schlängelte. Er konnte den Kopf nicht weit genug anheben, um zu sehen, wie es tatsächlich verschwand, aber der Gedanke, sein gesamtes Leben würde einfach aus ihm herausfließen, hatte etwas unheimlich Tröstliches an sich.   
Gott, er war so müde...   
Wie lange war es her, dass er keine Kraft mehr für ein Grinsen gehabt hatte? Sechs Jahre bestimmt...Wirklich interessant was für lustige Zufälle sich manchmal doch ergaben... Damals, als er erfahren hatte, dass er nicht für immer in einem dieser Trainingscamps bleiben musste, hatte er begonnen, sich zu wehren - und nun? Jetzt hatte ihn seine eigene Dummheit zu derselben Hölle gebracht, über die er sich einst erhoben hatte...   
Ja, wirklich, wirklich interessant...  
Das bittere Lachen tat ihm in der Brust weh, aber er konnte nicht aufhören, lachte lauter, bis es wie ein Krampf war, der seinen malträtierten Körper beben ließ.  
Noch vor einer Stunde hätte es der beste Morgen seines Lebens werden können, er hatte Nagi schon so weit gehabt, ihn beinahe berührt - und dann war Crawford wie eine Furie hereingestürmt und hatte ihn an den Haaren aus dem Zimmer geschleift. Er hatte geschrieen und sich zu wehren versucht, aber Crawford war stärker als er, körperlich und geistig, und hatte ihn mühelos die Treppe hinunter gestoßen, runter in den Keller, in eine der vielen Zellen, die sie hier für Farfarello hielten. Was danach passiert war, war Geschichte. Ein dumpfes Chaos aus Bildern, die zusammen geschmolzen waren zu einem einzigen, alles bedeckenden Schatten, lediglich scharf gezeichnet durch eine dünne rote Linie. Stechend, pochend, dumpf und brennend, Schmerz in jeder Form an jeder Stelle seines Körpers.   
Hatte irgendwo einen Vorteil, wenn man *es* gewohnt war, so verloren sich die Details doch irgendwann in den Schatten, die alles umspülten.   
Irgendwann hörte man auf zu zählen, irgendwann hatten sie alle dasselbe Gesicht, irgendwann konnte man sich ganz einfach von sich selbst lösen, sich ganz einfach verlieren.   
Nur das Zurückkommen, das wurde mit jedem Mal schwerer.   
Schuldigs Kopf sank zurück auf den Boden, er drehte er ihn, sodass er direkt in den Wasserstrahl sehen konnte. Ein geisterhaftes Licht schien die Tropfen zu umgeben, aber wahrscheinlich war das bloß seine Einbildung. Er nahm es trotzdem in sich auf, wünschte sich, er wäre nie aufgewacht und auf ewig in der Dunkelheit seines Geistes geblieben.  
Warum kam er immer wieder zurück? Warum...  
Nein! Unterbrach er den Teufelskreis, in den ihn seine Gedanken führen wollten, so durfte er sich nicht gehen lassen. Wer sich versteckte, wurde gefunden, wer sich duckte, wurde getreten. Er aber war nicht schwach. Er lebte immer noch.  
Und darauf kam es doch an. Er hatte wieder einmal überlebt. Und wenn es sein Körper schaffte, warum sollte es sein Stolz nicht auch?  
Ein schmales Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.  
Jede Demütigung machte ihn stärker, beschwor er sich. Nach jedem Schlag, der ihn zu Boden streckte, stand er wieder auf. Ja, er würde warten, bis sein Körper sich erholt hatte und seine Beine ihn trugen, dann würde er sich wie Phoenix aus der Asche erheben und sich das holen, was er wollte.  
Wenn Crawford glaubte, ihn so von seinem Ziel abhalten zu können, hatte er sich getäuscht. Verdammt noch mal, selbst das Orakel wusste nicht alles über ihn. Denn so gut er auch in die Zukunft sehen konnte, die Vergangenheit konnte er vor ihm verbergen. Die war sein eigenes ganz persönliches Geheimnis, aus dem er Stärke bezog. Der Beweis, dass er es allen zeigen konnte.   
Was bedeutete schon Erniedrigung, wenn es nichts zu erniedrigen gab? Gewalt, wenn das Opfer sich nicht vergewaltigen ließ? Was bedeutete Macht, wenn der Untergebene nur ein gespiegelter Schatten war?  
Schuldig lachte leise und rollte sich auf den Rücken.  
Er kannte den Trick, mit dem man sich rettete, den Trick der Illusion.  
Er hatte sie alle getäuscht. Schon einmal. Und damals war er nur ein Kind gewesen, jetzt war er Schuldig, ein mächtiger Telepath, ein Killer, ein Schauspieler.  
Geschwächt, für den Moment, aber noch lange nicht gebrochen.  
Gegen die schwere Müdigkeit ankämpfend erhob er sich, biss die Zähne zusammen. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis er mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden stand, aber er hatte Zeit. Mit zittrigen Fingern stützte er sich an der Wand ab, strich sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die nassen Strähnen aus der Stirn und reckte das Kinn. Ein kaltes Feuer brannte in seinen Augen, als er seinen Kontakt löste und sich aufrecht hinstellte.   
Er würde seine Wunden mit Stolz tragen, verdammt noch mal!  
  
*  
  
Eine Etage tiefer, durch Räume, die auf keinem Bauplan verzeichnet waren, dröhnte ein markerschüttender Laut, kurze, abrupte Ausbrüche, das Lachen eines Irren. In der letzten Kammer, ganz am Ende des langen, dunklen Tunnels, lag Farfarello auf dem Boden und starrte an die Decke. Wahnsinnige Entzückung lag auf seine Zügen. Er hatte es gesehen. Er hatte die beiden gesehen. Niemand hatte bemerkt, wie er sich durch die geheimen Türen den Schreien genähert, durch den Spalt in der Mauer alles beobachtet hatte. Was für ein Anblick, was für ein Fest. So viele Scherben, so viel Blut, so viel Lust. Crawford hatte Schuldig auf die Knie gezwungen und verging sich an ihm, schrie, tobte, schlug ihn, immer wieder und immer wieder bis das wunderschöne Geschöpf unter ihm zusammengesackt und liegengeblieben war. Beinahe hätte Farfarello sich von dem Anblick des zerbrochen Körpers nicht mehr losreißen können. Von der weißen Haut, von Kratzern, Wunden, Handabdrücken übersät, von der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit, die von den gespreizten Beinen auf den Boden tropfte, von den langen Haaren, die ausgefächert um sein regloses Gesicht ausgebreitet worden waren. So schön, so wunderschön, dass er am liebsten zu ihm gegangen wäre, um zu sehen, ob dieser blasphemische Dämon wirklich real war und wenn ja, um noch auch einmal zu besitzen. Einzig und allein die Präsenz Crawfords hatte ihn davon abgehalten aus seinem Versteck zu kommen, der Amerikaner hatte es nicht gern, wenn man ihm ungefragt zusah und die Strafen, die es nach sich zog, wenn man dabei erwischt wurde, waren grausamer als man es sich vorstellen konnte. Er erinnerte sich noch genau, was er ihm angetan hatte, nachdem er das zwischen ihm und dem Jungen herausgefunden hatte, die Stigmawunden waren die einzigen Narben, die er unter Schmerzen zugefügt bekommen hatte. Die Symbolik zu stark, als dass er die vergebende Kraft Gottes hätte ausschalten können. Alles Crawfords Werk... Der Mann kannte die Schwachstelle seiner Gegner genauso wie die seiner Verbündeter, konnte voraussehen, was den größtmöglichen Schaden anrichten würde und zögerte nicht eine Sekunde sein Wissen auch einzusetzen.  
Also war Farfarello bloß Zeuge geblieben, hatte sich an der unglaublichen Lust gelabt, die ihm die Szene vor ihm bereitet hatte.   
Zu schade, dass Crawford, als er nach oben ging, den Sünder mit sich nahm, er hätte ihn zu gern noch länger betrachtet, ihn vielleicht doch berührt, ihn endgültig gebrochen, denn eins, das sah er deutlich, hatte Crawford ihm mit seiner Folter noch nicht nehmen können, seinen Stolz. Sicher, er war bewusstlos und geschändet, aber Farfarello spürte die Aura des Hochmuts immer noch deutlich den perfekten Körper umspülen. Der Hochmut eines wahren Dämons, hatte er sich gedacht und war in seine Zelle verschwunden, um nachzudenken. Zwei, drei verzückende Stunden, bis ihn Crawford ihn wieder gestört hatte und ihm einen simplen Auftrag erteilte, den er jedoch mit Freuden angenommen hatte. Er war gerade erst fertig geworden, hatte endlich Zeit, seiner aufgestauten Lust Ausdruck zu verleihen und sich selber entweihte. Visionen von Schuld in seinem Kopf. Endlich kam er mit einem erstickten Aufstöhnen und rollte sich auf die Seite, bestaunte amüsiert die milchig weiße Flüssigkeit an seinen Blutverschmierten Händen. Er grinste breit, als er daran dachte, wessen Blut es war und sein Blick fiel auf den rotgetränkten Lappen, mit dem er, wie Crawford knapp befohlen, das dunkle Holz jener Zelle gereinigt hatte, in der *es* passiert war. Ob Crawford wohl wusste, was für eine Wonne er ihm damit bereitet hatte? Wohl kaum, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es so gewesen war. Nie zuvor hatte er solche Intensität verspürt, es war einfach teuflisch gut gewesen...   
Und während er so da lag, seine Gedanken immer noch betäubt und verklärt, fraß sich die Erinnerung an Schuldigs Demütigung in seine Seele, verweilte dort, loderte als dunkles Feuer, als schwarzer Spiegel einer Sehnsucht, die er nicht benennen konnte.   
Er lachte plötzlich auf. Was würde wohl das kleine Engelchen sagen, wenn er es ihm alles erzählte? Er brannte vor Neugierde das zu erfahren.   
  
*  
  
"Warum hast du das getan?"  
Seufzend drehte Crawford seinen Stuhl herum, die Hände waren in seinem Schoß zusammengefaltet. Er hob eine, um seine Brille zurechtzurücken, dann positionierte er sie beide vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch.   
Nagis Unterlippe zitterte, als Crawford ihn ansah. Er fühlte, wie der Hunger nach Antworten an seinen Nerven zehrte, Farfarellos präzisen Worte noch frisch in seinem Bewusstsein. Er glaubte es, aber er verstand es nicht.  
"Macht es dir Spaß, ihn zu quälen?", setzte er nach. "Ich dachte, du wärst anders."  
Crawford presste die Fingerspitzen fester gegeneinander. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, er hätte sich nur ein einziges Mal geirrt, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass Wünsche niemandem halfen. Nagi war hier, Zeit für ihr Gespräch. Man musste sich der Realität stellen, wenn sie einen nicht von hinten anfallen sollte.   
"Nein, es hat mir keinen Spaß gemacht."  
"A-aber..." Er wollte verstehen. Er musste verstehen. Crawfords Miene blieb unverändert ruhig.   
"Nagi, komm her", sagte er dann sanft.   
Nackte Füße tapsten gehorsam über den kalten Granitboden. Stoff raschelte leise, als Crawford Nagi auf seinen Schoß hob. Man hörte ein lautloses Seufzen von Crawford. Sie waren früher oft so dagesessen, der kleine Körper Schutz suchend in den starken Armen des größeren Mannes. Damals, als Nagi noch ein Kind gewesen war. Damals, als er ihn gefunden hatte...damals, als...  
Jetzt war es anders, doch für einen kurzen durchscheinenden Moment besserer Zeiten sah Crawford in den großen blauen Augen wieder ein Leuchten. Er blinzelte, und das Leuchten verschwand. Nagis Augen waren leer, ohne Erinnerung, spiegelten lediglich sein brennendes Unverständnis wider. Crawford rieb sich müde das Gesicht, als müsse er eine alte Staubschicht entfernen, dann lächelte er sachlich und sah ernst in diese leblosen Augen, die die Farbe des Himmels, die sie in sich trugen, nicht erkennen konnten.  
"Ich musste es tun."  
"Aber warum? Ich verstehe das nicht."  
"Musst du auch nicht. Es ist seine Schuld. Ich habe ihm verboten, sich dir zu nähern."  
"Ich bin also der Grund", stellte Nagi fest und klang seltsam nüchtern. Er hatte es eh schon geahnt. Es war logisch. Trotzdem...  
"Ja."  
"Warum?"  
"Es war eine nötige Konsequenz. Keine große Sache."  
"Keine große Sache? Du hast ihn bewusstlosgeschlagen." Nagi wirkte verstört, als Crawford bloß eine abfällige Handbewegung machen, als würde das alles ihn nicht mehr stören als eine summende Fliege an einem schwülen Sommertag.  
"Ja." Antworte Crawford schlicht.   
"Und vergewaltigt!!"  
"Wenn du es so nennen willst, ja, das auch."  
"Wie kannst du dabei so ruhig bleiben?"  
"Es war nötig, Nagi. Er hätte dich verletzt."  
"Du musst nicht auf mich aufpassen. Ich kann mich sehr gut selbst verteidigen."  
Crawfords Lächeln wurde mit einem Mal sanfter. Er hob die Hand und strich Nagi eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Ja, du *könntest* dich verteidigen, aber du hast nicht. Du kannst die Folgen nicht absehen. Ich schon.", erklärte er, immer noch die Ruhe selbst.   
Nagi zögerte einen Moment, sein Gehirn arbeitete. Er vertraute Crawford und er konnte ihm nicht böse sein, auch wenn er es nicht guthieß, was er Schuldig angetan hatte. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe, den fürsorglichen kleinen Bruder zu mimen. Besonders nicht für Schuldig. Vielmehr interessierte ihn, warum es Crawford wichtig war. Was hatte er für einen Grund, ihn so sehr zu verteidigen? Es war ja nicht so, dass er seinen Körper noch nie einem anderen Mann überlassen hatte, also, was war diesmal anders? Er konnte es jedenfalls nicht sein.   
"Was hast du gesehen?"   
Ein Schatten huschte über Crawfords Gesicht, aber in der Dunkelheit des Raumes blieb es verborgen, seine Miene blieb makellos ruhig.  
"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Dazu habe ich kein Recht."  
"Aber du weißt es doch auch."  
"Ja. Aber das Recht des Wissens ist nicht gleich aufgeteilt. Aus gutem Grund."  
"Glaubst du, ich bin zu schwach, die Wahrheit zu verkraften?"  
Nagi musste sich irgendwo festkrallen, um nicht vor Überraschung vom Stuhl zu fallen, als er Crawford lachen sah.  
Was für ein Anblick... was für ein ... Geräusch. Tief, sinnlich, vertraut.  
Nagi lief ein heißkalter Schauer über den Rücken. Jetzt, wo der Ernst ein paar Herzschläge lang aus dem attraktiven Gesicht wich, wirkte Crawford wie ein völlig anderer Mensch. Sanft und liebevoll. Jemand, der sich um das, was ihm wichtig war, immer gut kümmern würde, sein eigenes Leben opfern würde.  
Ihm wurde warm ums Herz, als er begriff, dass er der Einzige war, dem Crawford je diese Seite zeigen würde. Der Einzige... etwas Besonderes. Nagi konnte nicht widerstehen und kuschelte sich an Crawfords Brust. So warm...wohltuend...so verdammt vertraut, obwohl er keine klaren Bilder fand, die zu diesem Gefühl gepasst hätten.   
Ein starker Arm legte sich um ihn, hielt ihn, zog ihn ein bisschen näher, eine Hand auf seiner Hüfte, Finger, die ihn streichelten, sanft. Als Nagi den Kopf hob, traf sein überraschter Blick auf Crawfords braune Augen, die ihn ruhig ansahen. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Diese Wärme, dieses kleine Lächeln...So vertraut...  
Ein magischer Zauber hüllte ihn ein. Fühlte man sich so, wenn einen die Mutter abends zudeckte? Geborgen und geliebt? Nagi wusste es nicht, kannte weder seine Mutter noch dieses Gefühl. Aber es tat so gut. Sanft und einlullend wie ein Schlaflied. So schön, dass es beinahe seine Brust zu sprengen drohte. Gott, er wollte das hier für ewig halten, darin versinken, sich davon treiben lassen.  
  
Crawford griff an Nagi vorbei, schloss seine unterste Schreibtischschublade auf und holte ein kleines Glas mit Tabletten hervor, schraubte es auf und die rosigen Perlen gaben dabei ein rasselndes Geräusch von sich.   
Als er eine herausholte und sie zu Nagis Lippen führte, waren seine Bewegungen sanft, beinahe zu leicht, um real zu sein.   
"Sei ein braver Junge und nimm deine Medizin." Hauchte er zärtlich und Nagi vergaß völlig, dass diese Medizin einen Sinn hatte, ihm dabei half, seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Es trat völlig in den Hintergrund, als er fasziniert von diesen warmen, braunen Augen den Mund wie in Trance öffnete. In diesem Augenblick hätte er auch Gift geschluckt, so lange Crawford es ihm nur auf diese Weise anbot. Die sonst so tödlichen Hände so ... verführerisch sanft... besonders... niemals vergessen...  
Seine Lippen schlossen sich um die kleine Kugel...sie schmeckte nach Kirsch...  
Er schluckte sie... Süß, so süß, dass es seine Sinne benebelte...  
Er blinzelte, aber der Zauber, der von Crawford ausging blieb, wurde nur noch mächtiger. Wenn er nur... dieses Lächeln auf Crawfords Lippen mit seinen eigenen berühren könnte... nur, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es real war. Dass das alles hier real war. Die Welt schien langsam an den Ecken dunkler zu werden. Die Wolken teilten sich und gaben den Mond frei. Ein silberner Hauch streifte Crawfords Gesicht, ließ die sonst so strengen Züge sanft und einladend wirken.  
"Brad..." wisperte Nagi leise, seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet... "...ich..."  
Doch er kam nicht dazu weiter zu sprechen. Mit dem nächsten Wimpernschlag blieben seine Augen geschlossen.   
Crawford seufzte schwer. Er hob den bewusstlosen Jungen auf seinen Arm, betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Der zerbrechliche Körper wirkte so leicht, so leblos. Obwohl er diesen Anblick so verdammt gewohnt war, dass er hätte schreien wollen, blieb er stumm, sein Gesicht regungslos, ohne Zeichen von Gefühl. Seine Entscheidung legte sich wie eine schwere Maske auf seine Haut.  
Vertraut, so vertraut.   
"Tut mir Leid, Nagi, ich wünschte, das hier wäre alles nicht nötig", flüsterte er, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein tonloser Hauch, während er sich langsam zu ihm herunter beugte, Nagis Kopf leicht anhob.  
"Glaub mir. Ich weiß es nur besser."  
Dann gönnte er den rosigblassen Lippen - und sich selbst - doch noch das, wonach sie vor einem Augenblick noch verlangt hatten. Einen sanften Kuss. Nur ganz leicht, wollte sich selbst nicht zu deutlich machen, dass er es wirklich tat.  
Aber es half alles nichts, im Gegensatz zu Nagi würde er sich an alles erinnern. An den süßen Schmerz, das Warum und den leichten Geschmack nach Kirsche, als er sich nach einer kleinen, kostbaren Ewigkeit wieder löste.   
  
Es ist besser für dich, murmelte er noch einmal in Gedanken, dann schaltete er alles ab und trug Nagi in sein Zimmer.  
  
Ja, es war besser so. Für ihn, für Nagi, für alle.  
So schwer es ihm manchmal auch fiel, es gab immer jemanden, der die Bürde des Wissens tragen musste. Große Macht hatte eben ihren Preis.  
  
Draußen erwachte die Lerche. Ein neuer Tag begann. Ein weiterer, den er kontrollieren würde.  
  
*  
  
Besonders lang ist es ja leider nicht geworden, aber ich würde anders auch wahnsinnig werden...Die Story entwickelt sich wirklich zum Psychostoff oder bild ich mir das ein? Jedenfalls geht's mir ganz schön nah, das alles aufzuschreiben, wo es doch teilweise ziemlich klare Dinge zeigt, Gedanken, die ich lieber nicht hätte. Aber hey, da kann man leider nichts dran ändern. Nach wie vor kann ich mich auf keinen Glauben festlegen und betrachte eher mehrere Wahrheiten, ohne jedoch die für mich persönlich gültige finden zu können. Hm, whatever, ich laber mich schon wieder fest. Ich hoffe, ihr konntet was mit dem Geschreibsel anfangen und ich hab euch nicht enttäuscht.   
Sorry, dass ich mich so pinsig anhör, aber ich bin grad erst ausm Bett gestrunzelt...blöder erster Mai...*eisbeutelbrauch*  
  
Hab euch lieb  
  
Diva 


	5. Breaking through the lookingglass

Titel: Herzschlag aus Eis  
  
Part 3 - Breaking through the looking-glass  
  
Autor: Paul (Doch ja, er hat die Hauptarbeit gemacht, das muss man ehrlich sagen...)  
  
Teil: Eins, zwei, drei a (Is wieder nur ein Teilchen geworden, aber na ja...)  
  
Fandom: WK  
  
Paring: Schwarzintern. (In Part a wird sich Schu allerdings erst mal um sich selbst kümmern, also geduldet euch ein bisschen... )  
  
Warnung: Psychomüll. Und das mein ich ernst.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Widmung: Für Nordi, Coco und Cu. *smiles to all of them*   
  
Disclaimer: Nix wolle, nix habe, geh fort und lass mich in Friede...  
  
Vorwort: Hai, wir kommen der Sache langsam näher. Was sich nicht alles für dunkle Schatten im Eis verbergen... Ich glaub, langsam sollte ich mal den lieben Doc anrufen...*sighes* Aber immerhin lest ihr das hier... was ein Trost -.-"  
  
Nontheless, Ich gebe hiermit meine ganz persönliche Psychowarnung heraus.  
  
*  
  
Breaking through the looking-glass   
  
Der Schmerz hatte ihm drei Stunden Aufschub gewährt, ihn schlafen lassen, bis die existenziellen Energiereserven sich wieder aufgefüllt hatten. Doch nur, um sich jetzt umso unbarmherziger auf die mühsam reproduzierte Kraft zu stürzen.   
  
Schuldig schlug keuchend die Augen auf.   
  
Der watteartig schützende Nebel, die Decke über seinem Bewusstsein wurde ihm fortgerissen, das bösartige Brennen in seinem Körper hatte ihn ruckartig in die Realität zurückgezerrt.   
  
Die Dunkelheit drehte sich vor seinen Augen, vermischte sich mit rotausgefransten Punkten zu einem Wirbelsturm, der ihm übel werden ließ. Er hatte mit Klamotten geschlafen, sich erst in einen übergroßen Jogginganzug eingepackt und dann bis zu den Haarspitzen unter der Decke vermummt. Diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen hatten Schutz versprochen und seine Nerven beruhigt, jetzt erstickte es ihn. In wilder Panik zerrte er alles von seiner Haut, schleuderte es von sich. Nicht mal das Gefühl des verschwitzten Lakens unter ihm konnte er noch ertragen. Er sprang auf. Krochen da nicht Ameisen über sein Bett? Unzerstörbare Insekten, Millionen rotflackernder Körper, die ihn zerfressen wollten. "NEIN!" schrie er heiser und schlug blind die Fäuste gegen die Schläfen. Einbildung, Einbildung. Aber der Schmerz ließ ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Er taumelte, prallte gegen eine Wand. Hektische Finger tasteten nach der Erlösung. Waren da nicht auch Ameisen? Er hämmerte gegen die kleine Plastikscheibe und hastete zurück, die Hand fest an sich gepresst, als hätte er sich verbrannt.   
  
Nein, sein fiebriger Blick raste, keine Ameisen, Raufasertapete, nein, keine Ameisen, Frotteebettlaken und Halluzinationen seiner angestrengten Sehnerven.   
  
Ein Moment der Erleichterung, der Stille. Er hörte das Blut rauschen, sein Herz wild pumpen. Fühlte sich losgelöst. Das Chaos lag entmachtet im Licht. Beinahe friedlich.  
  
Sein Adrenalinspiegel sank rapide ab.   
  
Dann explodierte der Schmerz vor seinen Augen.   
  
Er sank auf die Knie und grub die Hände in sein Fleisch, um seinen Körper irgendwie zusammenhalten zu können. Gott, er würde zerreißen, wahnsinnig werden. Die Ecken seiner Vision wurden erneut dunkel, gelbe Flecken wirbelten. "Nein...", kam der protestierende Laut aus seiner Kehle. Die Sicht wurde einen Wimpernschlag lang klarer. "Ach, Fick dich!! Verdammt noch mal!" Seine Stimme röhrte tief in seiner Kehle. Er kämpfte sich nach oben. Taumelte. Blinzelte. Suchte nach der Kommode. Fand sie, auch wenn sie gelb flackerte. Ging zittrig darauf zu. Zerrte die oberste Schublade heraus. Kurz musste er die Augen schließen, eine Hitzewelle zwang ihn in die Knie. "Verpiss dich, Scheiße!! Zurück in die Hölle, aus der du kommst, elendes Miststück." Er brüllte den personifizierten Schmerz mit einem eisigen Flüstern an, verpasste ihm einen heftigen Hieb in den Magen, auf dass er zurückweichen musste. Worte, Worte, Worte. Heilige Waffe des Geistes. "Hau ab! Ich scheiß auf dich! Du kannst mich mal, teufelnocheins." Er zwang sich zurück auf die Beine, durchkramte mit fahrigen Bewegungen das Chaos vor ihm. "Bin besser als du...nicht hilflos...nicht...nie wieder..." verbissen wiederholte er seinen zusammenbrechenden Widerstand, wurde leiser. Es tat so weh. Dann endlich, seine Finger umklammerten das erlösungsversprechende Glas verzweifelt, schraubten es auf. Geistesabwesend irrten seine Augen über das Etikett, nahmen das Wort "Buprenorphin" (1) nicht mal richtig auf, dann schüttete er sich die Tabletten auf die Hand. Einige fielen zu Boden, so sehr zitterte er. Doch drei brachte er schließlich zu seinem Mund und schluckte sie. Hustend klopfte er gegen seinen Brustkorb, bis der Druck sich löste. Dabei stolperte er zurück zu seinem Bett, taumelte, fiel, kroch auf Knien weiter, stöhnend, und hievte sich schließlich auf die Matratze. Rollte sich zu einem festen Ball zusammen.   
  
Der Schmerz zerrte wie ein tobender Orkan an ihm, riss ihn auseinander, brachte ihn erneut an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Aber bevor er fallen konnte, senkte sich eine schwarze Mauer herab. Als die Flut aus Feuer langsam abebbte, lächelte er verloren.   
  
Ein Hoch auf die moderne Chemie.   
  
Dann schaltete sein Körper ab.   
  
  
  
*  
  
(1) Buprenorphin = Sehr starkes Schmerzmittel. Opiat, daher mit ernstzunehmenden Nebenwirkungen wie verlangsamtes Wahrnehmungsvermögen und Bewusstseinsbeeinträchtigung.   
  
*  
  
Niemand hörte ihn, niemand würde wissen, dass er hier oben war, niemand würde wissen, was er hier tat. Seine Nase kräuselte sich in witternder Erwartung, leitete ihn zuverlässig durch die Schatten. Lautlos öffnete er die Zimmertür, blieb im Rahmen stehen, endlich bestätigten seine Augen das Bild, das seine Instinkte ihm schon gezeigt hatten. Schuldigs blasser Rücken entblößte sich in seiner ganzen verletzten Schönheit vor ihm. Das dreckige Blut war fortgewaschen worden, die Wunden aber nicht verarztet, so dass er jede einzelne in dunkelroter Schärfe vor sich offenbart sah. Um sie gruppierten sich tiefblaue Flecken, verwoben sich zu einem kunstvollen Gemälde der Gewalt. Farfarello lächelte verträumt. "Armer, zerbrochener Engel...", giggelte er leise, betrat den Raum. Mit ein paar aerodynamischen Schleichbewegungen war er ans Bett getreten, nun beugte er sich nah an die zusammengekrümmte Form heran. Streckte eine Hand aus und fuhr in Millimeter Entfernung ihre Umrisse nach. "Oder bist du eher ein schlafender Dämon?" Er kicherte leise. "Ja, das bist du... Hochmütig, stolz...Selbst jetzt noch..." Vernarbte Finger trafen auf schneeweiße, ausgekühlte Haut. "Ich weiß, warum er dir das angetan hat. Niemand glaubt, dass ich hier irgendetwas mitkriege, aber ich weiß es ganz genau, ja, ja... Es ist wegen dem Kind. Weil er glaubt, es beschützen zu müssen... Wie lächerlich. Aber seine Schmerzen strafen Gott, dafür, dass er so was wie Liebe auf die Welt gebracht hat. Sie tut weh. Sie macht wahnsinnig. Was glaubst du, wie viele Menschen für sie gestorben sind, he? Sinnlos, so sinnlos... Dass wir das aus ihr machen können, hat er sich wohl nicht träumen lassen...Hah, aber es geschieht ihm Recht... Er hat es verdient, meinst du nicht auch? Ja, natürlich meinst du das, ich sehe es dir doch an...Schau dich doch an..." Er brabbelte leise, verstummte dann. Jemand schrie. Das bedeutete, dieser jemand würde gleich aufwachen - ihn vielleicht finden. So schnell und lautlos wie er gekommen war, verließ er das Zimmer wieder. Schloss die Tür und huschte zurück in den Keller. Rollte sich in einer Ecke zusammen. Ein verzücktes Lächeln zuckte über seine Mundwinkel hinweg, als er seine Hand ansah. Sie kribbelte. Er hatte Schuldig angefasst. Wie erregend.  
  
*  
  
!:. Ein irres Grinsen entstellte das vernarbte Gesicht des Alten zu einer dämonischen Fratze. Spiegelte den Wahnsinn, der den imposanten, einst so stolzen Körper zerfressen hatte. Der Körper, der sich, animalische Kräfte an den Tag legend, an dem zerbrechlichen Geschöpf unter sich verging. Kalkweiße Beine lagen weit gespreizt am Boden, zuckten unter unkontrollierbaren Spasmen. Er starrte auf das zerbrechende Wesen - oder war es schon zerbrochen? Nein, es schrie noch. Schrie um Hilfe. Maliziöses Lachen umwickelte die Laute höllischer Qual, entehrte selbst die Hoffnung, die das Wesen auf Rettung hatte, indem es sie umwob und verspottete. Nachtblaue Saphire irrlichterten fiebrig umher, fanden ihn, krallten sich an ihm fest. Er wollte eine Hand ausstrecken und ihrem Seelenmorden Einhalt gebieten, aber da sauste ein Messer herab und zerbrach ihren Lebensschrei unter einem Schwall von Blut. Er war zu spät. !:.  
  
Sein Schrei zerriss sich in seinen Stimmbänder, ein erstickter Laut des Protestes, zerstört am Boden liegend. Crawford saß senkrecht im Bett. Schweiß klebte an seinem Körper. Ihm war eiskalt.  
  
Atmen. Atmen. Ein und aus. Ganz ruhig.   
  
Mit zittrigen Gedanken versuchte er die Lähmung aus seinem Geist zu vertreiben, brachte schließlich genug Kraft auf, um die Hand zu heben und die Nachttischlampe anzuschalten. Weißes Licht vertrieb die kreiselnde Dunkelheit und trotzdem wollte sein Herzschlag sich nur mit willentlichem Zwang beruhigen lassen.   
  
Er wischte sich über die Augen, fuhr mit gespreizten Fingern durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar. Es fühlte sich feucht und klebrig an. Wie in Trance erhob er sich. Bewegung musste den geistigen Schatten entgegenwirken. Er brauchte eine Dusche. Er brauchte Distanz. Nur ein Traum, begann er zu analysieren. Das ist schon lange her und überhaupt, Nagi hatte sein Augenlicht noch. Oder war das Teil einer Vision? Ihm schauderte. Unwillig fröstelnd rieb er über seine Oberarme, erreichte aber nur, dass die nassgeschwitzte Seide sich enger an seine Haut klebte. Er fluchte leise, riss sich den Pyjama vom Körper und stopfte ihn in den ebenhölzernen Wäschekorb unter den Waschbecken. Er würde nachher waschen, entschied er und fand, sich langsam anhand simpler Pläne zur Logik zurückhangelnd, seine Fassung wieder. Die restliche Unruhe würde das heiße Wasser vertreiben. So stieg er unter die Dusche, drehte den Hahn so weit auf, wie es nur möglich war und wartete dann, dass seine Prognose sich bestätigte. Und wartete, und wartete und wartete vergebens.  
  
*  
  
Der Moment des Erwachens war überlagert von einem Gewebe aus Hitze, Staub und dumpfen Pochen zwischen seinen Schläfen. Es war stickig in seinem Zimmer und hell, trotz der zugezogenen Rollläden. Unwillig stöhnend wuchtete er seinen Körper auf den Rücken, hob eine tonnenschwere Hand, um sich die verklebten Strähnen aus der Stirn zu wischen. Erst dann öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte müde, die Kraft, den Kopf zu heben, brachte er nicht auf.   
  
"Gott, ich fühl mich beschissen", Kämpfte sich der einigermaßen klare Gedanke unter dem flauschig-stickigem Morast in seinem Kopf vor, schaffte es sogar in einem heiseren Krächzen über aufgerissene Lippen zu entweichen. Stückchenweise pochten andere hinterher, rissen die schmerztötenden Stoffe von den Rezeptoren und machten Platz für konstruktiven Informationsaustausch. Das gelbe Licht, das den Raum, von weißen Pünktchen verziert, durchwabert hatte, machte langsam Sinn, konnte er sich doch erinnern, dass er es in der Nacht angeknipst hatte. Erst noch träge, dann mit jedem Puzzleteilchen schneller, kehrten auch die anderen Erinnerungen zurück und erklärten ihm alles. Er hatte Nagi angefasst, dann war Crawford gekommen...hatte ihn die Treppe heruntergestoßen und im Keller eingesperrt...hatte ihn... - Er schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch - bestraft, auf sehr beeindruckende Weise...ihn dann in die Dusche geschleppt...dann war er selbst hier her getaumelt...eingeschlafen ... und...  
  
Schuldig hievte sich in die Senkrechte und ächzte leise. Kalte, forschend ruhige Augen tasteten mit fachmännischem Tempo das Zimmer ab. Zerwühlte Bettwäsche, hastig zusammengeknüllte Kleidung, die Notfallschublade war aufgezerrt, Tabletten und das lebenswichtige Glas lagen auf dem Fußboden. Und er selbst saß nackt in seinem künstlich hellerleuchteten Zimmer, abgeschottet vom Sonnenlicht draußen. Eindeutiger konnten die Beweise nicht sein.  
  
Er sackte zurück auf die Matratze, rieb sich die Stirn und seufzte leicht.  
  
Er hatte also einen Anfall gehabt.   
  
Ein kühler, kalkulierender Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht, ein selbstfremdes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
  
Ein Anfall. Gut, kein Grund zur Panik. Er kannte dieses Phänomen, auch wenn das letzte Mal lange her war. Er hatte das unter Kontrolle. Es gab Mittel und Wege diesem kraftzehrenden Wahnsinn entgegen zu wirken und es sollte eigentlich kein Problem darstellen sich diese zu Nutze zu machen.   
  
Eine Weile trieb er in der warmen Leere seiner Entscheidung, räkelte sich in der Gedankenlosigkeit und strich sich geistesabwesend durchs Haar.  
  
Dann, mit einem tiefen Seufzer, erhob er sich und stemmte sich von Bett hoch. "Scheint als müsste ich heute einkaufen gehen, was?", meinte er zu sich selbst und sah auf seine Füße. Der raue Stoff des Läufers kitzelte und versonnen schmunzelnd bewegte er die Zehen. Fast wie auf Gras... Ob er wohl nachher in den Park gehen sollte?   
  
"Dass du aber auch immer so gute Ideen hast, Schu-sama", kicherte er und tapste dann ins Bad. Bevor er irgendwohin gehen konnte, gab es leider noch etwas Unangenehmes zu erledigen. Schmerztabletten halfen nicht gegen alles.   
  
Seine Augen wurden dunkel.  
  
*  
  
Aufwachen, befahl er sich und schon gaben die Augenlider seine Saphire frei.   
  
Es war ein nüchternes Gefühl. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt, frei von jedwigen Gedanken und Wünschen. Er wunderte sich kurz, warum er nackt in seinem Bett lag, erinnerte er sich doch nicht daran, dass er sich ausgezogen hatte, aber dann wischte er die Sorge beiseite. Warum sollte er sich auch an so etwas Nichtiges erinnern? Ohne noch weiter Zeit zu verschwenden, stand er auf, machte sein Bett und suchte sich dann Kleidung heraus. Im Spiegel musterte er sich kurz. Die Falte, die sich in seinem Hemd verfangen hatte, glättete er geschickt mit den Fingern, dann ein letzter Blick durch sein Zimmer, alles perfekt aufgeräumt, und er verschwand nach draußen. Er sollte etwas Frühstücken.   
  
*  
  
Erniedrigend, das war das einzige Wort, um diese Aufgabe zu beschreiben, schlicht und ergreifend erniedrigend. Dieses tiefe Bewusstsein seiner Situation ließ ihm speiübel werden. Seine Finger, krampften zusammen, krallten sich so fest um das nachgiebige Plastik, dass sich die Haut über den Knöcheln bedrohlich weiß spannte. Erniedrigend, erniedrigend, erniedrigend! Ekel durchfraß jede Faser seines Körpers, wie ein giftiger Nebel, der ihn von innen heraus erstickte.   
  
Vergewaltigt, er war vergewaltigt worden. Jemand hatte ihn missbraucht. Gedemütigt, sich seiner bemächtigt. Er war dreckig...durch und durch von seiner eigenen Schwäche beschmutzt.   
  
Gift... Dreck... Ekel... Nebel, eine Glocke aus Gas, das all das beinhaltete... ihn töten wollte...Töten...Ersticken...Weg, weg, weg!!  
  
Mit einem Mal panisch geworden schleuderte er den Gegenstand in seiner Hand von sich, fiel noch mit demselben Atemzug zu Boden, wo er sich zusammenkrümmte und seinem Würgereflex erlag. Er erbrach nicht, konnte nicht, schließlich hatte nichts gegessen, aber irgendwann gab seine Magenklappe nach und er spuckte mit Blut vermischte Säure. Es stank bestialisch, er riss seinen Kopf in die Höhe und zog die Luft mit blähenden Nüstern ein, schnaufte und keuchte, hyperventilierte; Ekelerregend, ekelerregend!! Er brauchte mehr Luft und alles was er bekam war das olfaktorische Echo seines Ekels, immer und immer wieder drang es in ihn ein, denn mochte er auch Augen und Ohren verschließen können, die Nase ließ das nicht mit sich machen, er musste ja atmen, er musste!   
  
Eine nicht zu ertragende Angst schloss ihn ein, quälte ihn, trieb ihn, bis sein fiebriger Blick schließlich nur noch rotglühende Dunkelheit erfassen konnte. Kurz danach wurde alles schwarz.  
  
Er war in sich selbst zusammengebrochen.  
  
Lange, kostbare Sekunden spülten durch ihn hindurch, wuschen die Überreste des klaustrophobischen Anfalls sorgsam aus. In seinem Inneren arbeitete es, während sein Geist in rabenschwarzer Stille abgekapselt war. Neue Mauern mussten errichtet werden, schnell, schnell, ein besseres Konstrukt musste her, ein härteres, ein sichereres. Ein alt bewährtes.   
  
Eine halbe Minute später schlug er wieder die Augen auf, als das neue alte Abbild eines Menschen. Der rote Engel lächelte zärtlich.  
  
In der lasziven Ruhe des Erwachens räkelten sich seine Gedanken, trieben Flügen und entfalteten sich, gewannen nach und nach das Bewusstsein, die Kontrolle über seine Sinne.   
  
Dumpfes, weiches Licht erhellte den Raum, schien von den Wänden aufgesogen und jeglicher Härte beraubt zu werden. Es war beinahe angenehm. Oder wäre es gewesen, wenn es ihn interessiert hätte. Doch das tat es nicht. Vom einen Augenblick zum anderen war jedes Empfinden für solche Ästhetik nüchternem Kalkül gewichen. Sein Schädel dröhnte wie nach einem Rausch und doch fühlte er sich seltsam leicht... Er richtete sich auf, strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Klare, kalte Augen sahen sich um, nahmen die Umgebung in sich auf, spiegelten sie, damit der präzise Verstand, für den sie arbeiteten, das Bild analysieren konnte.   
  
Er saß auf dem Boden. Der Boden bestand aus schwarzem Granit, kalter Stein. Zur Linken eine großzügig ausgelegte Dusch, geriffelte Milchglastüren in zwei Flügeln angelegt. Seinen Füßen gegenüber befand sich die Tür, eingerahmt von zwei hohen schmalen Schränken, offenbar zahllose Schubladen. Kurz rief er sich in Erinnerung, was dort drinnen alles verborgen lag, und das verschaffte ihm einen weiteren Stein in der Mauer aus weißem Stein, die sich sein momentanes Bewusstsein nannte. Dann wandte er den Kopf nach rechts, alles langsam und bedächtig, nüchternes Interesse, das nur einem einzigen Zweck diente: Wissen beschaffen zur Kontrolle seiner Umgebung.   
  
Er nahm das Bild einer einladend großen Eckbadewanne in sich auf, und das der Kommode aus Ebenholz daneben, sie beherbergte drei tiefe, abschließbare Schubladen aus, in der obersten steckte der Schlüssel aus Gold.   
  
Mit einem Mal spannte er seine Muskeln, der Schmerz, den er dabei spüren sollte, war weit fort hinter einer Mauer aus geschmeidiger Präzision verborgen. Eine Hand stützte er kurz neben sich ab, dann hatte er sich schon auf die Fußballen geschwungen, und stand aufrecht.  
  
Wie ein königliches Raubtier drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und sondierte die letzte Wand. In ruhigen, tiefen Zügen atmete er die Luft ein, schien selbst sie zu beherrschen, mit jedem Mal, da sie durch seine Lungen wanderte. Von Boden aufwärts ließ er den Blick die Fußleiste entlang gleiten, folgte schließlich einer Fuge hinauf, über das Abflussrohr, bis er auf den makellos schwarzen Marmor des Waschbeckens traf. Er umrundete das Becken halb, es war wirklich die kleinste Unebenheit geschaffen, dann hob er den Blick langsam und sah in den Spiegel. Auch das Bild, das sich ihm da bot, nahm er mit distanziertem Interesse in sich auf, machte es sich so zu eigen. Schlanker Körper, leichte Ansätze von Muskeln, weiße Haut, ebenmäßiges Gesicht, schmale Lippen, gerade Nase, kalte, hellgrüne Augen, langes Haar, in unregelmäßigen Strähnen bis über seine Schultern gegossen, flammendes Orange, die Farbe von Feuer. Das nennt man wohl attraktiv, befand er abschließend, wirklich interessant.   
  
Was ihn aber noch mehr interessierte als seine Wirkung auf andere, derer er sich mit einem stummen, kalten Gefühl des Verstehens plötzlich wieder erinnerte, waren die Wunden, die diesen Körper, den er gerade betrachtete, zierten. Er sah hinab, zu den Füßen, und begann mit fachmännischer Schnelligkeit eine Liste der Verletzungen anzufertigen. Da waren Schnittwunden unter den Sohlen und Kratzer auf der Oberfläche, bis auf einen, der quer durch seinen linken Fußballen verlief, nicht besonders tief, dann rote Abdrücke um seinen Knöchel herum, ein großer blauer Fleck.  
  
So arbeitete er sich aufwärts, prüfte alles mit der selben Sorgfalt, die wohl ein Firmenchef bei der Jahresinventur verlangen würde. Bald war er fertig mit der oberflächlichen Analyse des Körpers und tastete nun weiter mit den Händen. Gut, keine Brüche, keine inneren Blutungen.   
  
Als er zwischen seinen Beinen angelangt war, stockte er.   
  
Ein Bild flammte auf. War schon wieder verschwunden. Er hatte die Hand zurückgezogen, hielt sie sich vor die Augen, glaubte fast, er müsse gleich erste Brandwunden erkennen. Aber bis auf ein leichtes Kribbeln hinter seiner Stirn passierte gar nichts. Angestrengt starrte er weiter auf die Hand, bis die deutlich sichtbaren Schnitte plötzlich verschwammen, sich die Farbe von getrocknetem Blut in gepunkteten Linien über die gesamte weiße Fläche zog.  
  
Gelbe und schwarze Punkte tänzelten an dem Rand seines Sichtfelds.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf - und seine Sicht war wieder normal.   
  
Was war das gewesen? Die Frage verwirrte ihn. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, etwas nicht zu wissen, etwas nicht erklären zu können, nach etwas fragen zu müssen.  
  
Wie in Trance senkte er die Hand wieder, verfolgte sie mit den Augen und sah zu, wie sie zwischen seinen Schenkeln verschwand. Kaum da seine Fingerspitzen auf Haut trafen, war das Bild zurück - und etwas anderes mit ihm. Schmerz!  
  
Der Impuls kam so heftig und überraschend, dass es ihn zu Boden schickte. Er schlug hart auf und blieb benommen liegen.   
  
Ein befremdliches Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Schmerz. Schmerz. Wenn er Schmerz empfand, dann... ja, was dann?  
  
Schmerz hatte während der ganzen Prozedur keine Rolle gespielt, er war sich nicht mal bewusst gewesen, dass es so etwas wie einen Inhalt für diesen leeren Begriff in der hintersten Ecke seines Wortschatzes gab, geschweige denn, dass er ihn je kennen lernen, je verstehen würde. Er hatte die Bewegungen einfach ausgeführt, weil es ihm als notwendig erschienen war, aber er hatte nicht gefragt, warum er überhaupt verletzt war, was er überhaupt hier tat, und auch nicht warum er sich das nicht fragte, aber jetzt, da der erste Gedanke in diese Richtung gelenkt war, folgten weitere, drehten sich umeinander, verwirbelten zu einem dunklen Strom. Hatte er sich vorher von dem Körper losgelöst gefühlt ohne zu wissen, dass es eigentlich anders sein sollte, traf ihn nun die Erkenntnis über diese Fremde wie ein Paukenschlag. Atemlos presste er die Fäuste gegen seine Schläfen, wie um seinen Kopf zusammenzuhalten. Er hyperventilierte schon wieder. Aber, bevor er sich erneut verlor, hielt ihn eine Stimme auf.  
  
"Beruhig dich." Das körperlose Flüstern teilte die aufkeimende Panik, wischte sie beiseite als wäre sie von ihrem explosiven Zerstörungspotenzial schlichtweg unbeeindruckt. "Was bist du denn, dass du dich jetzt aufgibst?"   
  
Das Gummiband seines Bewusstseins schnappte zurück, setzte all seine Erinnerungen, Motive und Charaktereigenschaften an ihren rechten Platz. Er schluckte heftig, fühlte sich überwältigt, aber der Moment war flüchtig, schon strich ein Hauch über sein Herz und kühlte sein Blut.  
  
"Runyael..." keuchte er erkennend und die Stimme in seinem Kopf lachte leise.   
  
"Ja.", antworte sie sanft. "Ich sehe, du erinnerst dich an mich."  
  
"Warum bist du hier?"  
  
"Weil du mich brauchst..."  
  
Er schwieg, senkte den Kopf. Erleichterung mischte sich mit Unbehagen.   
  
"Es ist lange her..." summte die Stimme zärtlich, Schuldig fühlte imaginäre Arme über seine Wange streichen, sein Haar liebkosen, hinter Fürsorge versteckte Besitzansprüche. Ein Zittern beherrschte ihn und er wusste nicht, ob es angenehm oder unheilverkündend war, wahrscheinlich beides.   
  
"Du weißt, wer du bist", fuhr der tiefe, den Sinnen schmeichelnde Bass fort, "und du weißt, dass du Stärke besitzt. Willst du das alles vergessen, nur wegen so einer Lappalie? Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich, hm?" Sanfte Küsse auf seinem Nacken, seinem Ohr. Angenehm, entschied er, beruhigend, vertraut.  
  
"Nein."   
  
"Das ist mein braver Junge." Ein letztes zärtliches Hauchen. Dann war es weg.  
  
Schuldig richtete sich auf. Die Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Jeder Muskel in ihm angespannt. Abwehrbereit. Kampfposition. Seine Augen waren kalt.   
  
"Ich bin Schuldig."  
  
Er kannte seine Vergangenheit, er kannte seine Fähigkeiten und er kannte seine Macht. Er würde nicht sterben.   
  
"Nein. Nicht, bevor ich nicht bekomme, was ich will." Echote er seinen inneren Entschluss und begegnete dem Blick des Spiegelwesen fest. Er sah sich selbst. "Und du wirst mir dabei helfen!"   
  
Dann wandte er sich nach rechts, nahm das dort stehende Regal in Augenschein. Mit seinem metallisch glänzenden Edelstahl kontrastierte es den Rest der Einrichtung und wirkte doch dazugehörig, beinahe zentral. Als er den Inhalt betrachtete, wusste er auch, warum das Regal so wichtig war. Hier bewahrte er seine medizinische Ausrüstung auf. Und hier war offenbar auch die Dose gelandet, stellte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fest und griff nach dem weißen Gegenstand. Mit medizinischer Professionalität prüfte er den Inhalt, zog dann aus einer Packung neue Handschuhe und zog sie sich über. Wie es schien stand seiner Selbstbehandlung nichts im Weg, Vernunft zählte angesichts seines Stolzes nichts. Kein Grund das Ganze zu dramatisieren. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal.  
  
*  
  
Die Packung glitt in seine Manteltasche und er verließ die Apotheke ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden. Die Apothekerin hatte ihn schon vergessen, würde sich nicht mal wundern, warum das überaus teure, rezeptpflichtige Medikament fehlte.  
  
Schuldig legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Die ersten Sommertage hatten bereits eine schweißtreibende Intensität angenommen, aber ihm war es nur Recht. Wie oft hörte er in sternenklaren Nächten sehnsüchtige Gedanken an die entfernten Lichter gerichtet und wie oft dachte er dabei, dass die Menschen sie nicht mehr alle hatten. Totes Licht anzubeten war doch wirklich sinnlos. Kälte, Tod, Schwärze, was sollte daran bitteschön ersehnenswert sein? Das Sterben, das war die Poesie, das Leid, die Verzweiflung, die Schmerzen. Aufbegehrendes Leben, das war die wahre Schönheit des Todes. Er lächelte verträumt und sah direkt in die Sonne. Alle Welt erkannte in ihr den Lebensspender, aber er wusste, dass die wunderschöne Dame sie alle bloß täuschte. Einsames Wesen, dachte er und summte. Lass deine brennenden Tränen auf uns fallen, auf dass wir deine himmlischen Todesqualen spiegeln.  
  
Beinahe vergnügt schlug er den Weg Richtung Park ein, scherte sich einen Dreck um seinen Verstand, der ihm sagen wollte, dass das Opium nur die Symptome, nicht aber die Ursachen heilte und er eigentlich Ruhe genießen sollte. Es gierte ihn nach seiner eigenen Auffassung von Ruhe. Nach Gedanken, nach Lust, nach Leben. Und dazu brauchte man nun mal Menschen.   
  
*  
  
"Noch Kaffee?"   
  
Crawford sah auf, nickte minimal. Schon vor Sonnenaufgang hatte er sich zum Arbeiten auf die Terrasse gesetzt und wenn er jetzt etwas brauchen konnte, dann war es Kaffee. Bis er Nagis Frage hörte, hatte er es nur nicht bemerkt gehabt, die Konzentration seiner Gedanken war notwendigerweise zu stark gewesen, schließlich hatte er die schwere Bürde dunkler Ahnungen in Schach zu halten.   
  
Von der knappen Antwort unbeeindruckt füllte Nagi Crawfords Tasse mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit wieder auf, hauchte ihr dampfendes Leben ein. Ruhig stellte er die Kanne auf den Balkontisch, das eigentümlich angenehme Geräusch von Metall auf Glas nur ein leises Klicken. Während er sich schweigend zu Crawford setzte, nahm dieser den ersten Schluck der koffeinhaltigen Flüssigkeit zu sich und sah ihn über den Rand seiner Zeitung an, ein kleines Zeichen seiner Dankbarkeit. Nagi lächelte leicht. Seine Finger woben sich um den sanft glühenden Bauch seiner eigenen Tasse, sogen die Wärme des Tees durch das Porzellan in sich auf. Angenehm. Crawfords Blick verschwand wieder hinter seiner Zeitung, Nagis wanderte an ihm vorbei, tastete den Horizont ab. Ihr Appartement lag direkt unter dem Dach eines der höchsten Wolkenkratzer der Umgebung, von hier aus hatte man relativ freie Aussicht, wo man sich doch in den unteren Etagen wie lebendig begraben fühlte. Da halfen auch große Fenster nichts, wenn man in einer kleinen Arbeiterzelle sein tägliches Dasein fristete. Und doch war es nicht die endlose Weite des Blaus über ihm, das seine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte, was sollte er sich auch darum kümmern, wenn er nirgendwohin fliegen wollte, nein, sein Interesse galt eben jenen eingekesselten Bürofabriken, auf die er herab sehen konnte. Wie es wohl war, dort zu arbeiten, wie schwer mochte so ein Wolkenkratzer wohl sein, konnte er ihn einstürzen lassen, wie viele Menschen würden dabei wohl zerquetscht werden? Nicht, dass er eine besondere Lust am Töten gehabt hätte, der Hass, den er die vergangenen Jahre so mühsam aufrecht erhalten hatte, war verschwunden und die grimmige Befriedigung menschliches Leben auszulöschen mit ihm. Es war vielmehr eine nüchterne Faszination angesichts der Macht, die die potenzielle Energie versprach. Das Gedankenspiel, ob er sie entfesseln konnte, wie klein Menschen doch waren, verglich man sie mit dem wahren Leben. Oder dem Tod. Gegeben, um genommen werden zu können. Das lockte ihm ein versonnenes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Nur ein kleines, kaum wahrnehmbares, aber Crawford, der seine Lektüre gerade beendet und niedergelegt hatte, verharrte einen Moment, um ihn anzusehen. Wenn es nicht sie wären, die hier saßen, dann hätte ein Beobachter die entsponnene Szene wohl als friedlich erachtet. Vielleicht war sie das auch, egal wer sie waren. Nur, sie würde nicht lange anhalten. Er würde sie zerstören müssen.  
  
"Nagi."  
  
Dunkle Saphire klärten sich, fokussierten ihn nüchtern.   
  
"Wir haben einen Auftrag für heute Abend."  
  
*   
  
  
  
(Die drei berühmten Worte ^-^) To be continued  
  
Tja Leutchens, das war´s mit dem ersten halben dritten Teil, ich hoffe, ihr lebt noch? Ich jedenfalls bin froh, dass ich Runyael endlich vorstellen konnte und Schus Reaktion so hinbekommen hab, wie sie mir gefällt...  
  
"Runya" ist übrigens ein elbisches Wort und bedeutet so viel wie "rote Flamme" und die Nachsilbe "-el" dürfte ja jedem bekannt sein. Ich fand den Namen ganz passend. ^-^  
  
Und jetzt zu euch, wie hat euch das Kapitelchen gefallen?  
  
Mailt mir eure Fragen, damit ich weiß, worauf ich noch mehr eingehen muss, Kritik, Lob und Briefbomben aller Art sind natürlich auch herzlichst willkommen.  
  
Liebe Grüße, Diva 


End file.
